True Life
by CatEchizen
Summary: Una personaje del pasado de Sakuma vuelve a su vida, y por lo que se ve su estadia sera por un buen rato, ¿que cambios traera este nuevo alumno?
1. Alumno Nuevo

**Desclamair: POT no me pertenece solo los tomo prestado para mis locuras**

**Capitulo Uno: Alumno Nuevo… **

Era un día normal en el instituto Seigaku, los chicos se encontraban entrenando mientras que muchas chicas se encontraban alrededor de las canchas dando porras, el club de tenis masculino de Seigaku cada día tenía más admiradores, tanto mujeres como hombres.

-Cada vez hay más niñas gritonas aquí- Kaoru se encontraba quejándose al ver como gritaban por Fuji y Oishi quienes se encontraban en un pequeño partido de entrenamiento

El partido no duro mucho quedando 6-4 victoria para el genio de Seigaku, los dos fueron a tomar sus toallas y sus cantimploras, todo esto; no importaba el mínimo movimiento que hacían; iba seguido por muchos gritos de sus fans

-Kawamura sempai, toma- dijo Ryoma entregándole una raqueta a su sempai

-BURNING…largase de aquí niñas gritonas o verán- el castaño al tomar la raqueta le grito a todas las chicas que se encontraban allí, todos los titulares pensaban que con eso iban a correr despavoridas, peor fue todo lo contario, solo hubo un segundo de silencio cuando de nuevo las chicas empezaron a gritar con más ganas asustando a Kawamura con todo y raqueta en la mano

-Parece que ni eso las ahuyentara- dijo con cansancio Oishi

-Es mi imaginación o el capitán esta por explotar- dijo Momo mientras señalaba a Tezuka quien tenía una vena bastante hinchada en la cien

-Con permiso- decía enojada una entrenadora Sumire ingresando a las canchas después de pasar la masa de pubertas calientes

-Que le dijo el director, entrenadora Sumire?- pregunto Inui cuando todos los titulares se reunieron alrededor de la vieja

-No puede hacer nada, dice que la escuela es para que estén libres en donde quieran y no puede correrlas de aquí- dijo la vieja resignada mientras miraba hacia la multitud de fans que se encontraban atrás suyo

-Sera mejor que por ahora dejemos el entrenamiento y mañana vemos que podemos hacer para evitar todos esto- dijo Oishi a los chicos

Todos aceptaron y fueron a recoger sus cosas para ir a los vestidores donde gracias a dios tenían prohibido seguirlos las chicas pero eso si no pudieron evitar que al salir ahí los estuvieran esperando

-Una… dos… tres- a esa cuenta los chicos salieron corriendo lejos de las chicas, pero por tanta carrera no notaron, cuando salieron de la escuela, la penetrante mirada negra de una persona en la rama de un árbol

-Con aquí estas- dijo el sujeto todavía oculto en las ramas- has caído muy bajo Sakuma- y con esto el sujeto se fue saltando de rama en rama hasta desaparecer del lugar

Todos los titulares se encontraban en el restaurante del papa de Kawamura, se veían a todos un poco agitados, mientras que el papa del castaño los veía con una sonrisa suponiendo que había pasado

-Cada vez… es más… difícil evitarlas- se quejo Momo tratando de recuperar su respiración

-Tardamos siete minutos con 49 segundos para perderlas- dijo Inui mientras anotaba esos datos en su inseparable libreta

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo Oishi con Eiji saliendo ya del restaurante eso si checando antes de que no hubiera ninguna fan por ahí

Así los chicos se fueron a su casa a descansar porque lo más seguro era que mañana iba a haber otra jornada como esa

Otro día llegaba a Japón y la entrada al institución Seigaku llegó, todos entraban con ánimo

Una hermosa chica entraba con timidez al lugar, muchas la saludaron y ella les contestaba el saludo con una linda sonrisa que dejaba más de un chico soñando

-Sakuma…Sakuma- escucho que gritaban su nombre y giro a ver encontrándose a su mejor amiga

-Buenos días Tomoka- saludo esta

-Buenos días… lista para la llegada del nuevo compañero?

-Eh?- esa era la respuesta de la chica ya que no sabia que era lo que decía su amiga

-Ah Sakuma… no te dije ayer que cuando fui a la dirección escuche que hoy llegaba un alumno nuevo a nuestros salón- mientras Tomoka explicaba esto, las dos chicas ya habían llegado a su salón y tomaron asiento

-Jijijijiji… perdón creo que estaba distraída- dijo Sakuma un poco avergonzada, si recordaba ese momento, pero solo escucho sobre de un alumno ya que en esos momentos Ryoma estaba pasando junto con Momoshiro y se distrajo yéndose del mundo por completo

-Esta bien… espero que sea guapo- dijo Tomoka cambiando de tema y retomando el otro

-Espero que sea amable- dijo Sakuma

-Pero Saku…

-Vayan a sus asientos- dijo el profesor de ingles interrumpiendo a Tomoka mientras entraba al salón de clases y en seguida todos le hicieron caso- como ya lo sabrán…- esto lo dijo mientras miraba con casi nada de disimulo a Tomoka quien rio por lo bajo- hoy entrara un nuevo alumno.. Por favor trátenlo bien… pasa por favor- dijo el profesor

Al salón entro un chico bastante apuesto de cabellos negro, piel bastante blanca logrando resaltar más su cabellos y sus atrayentes ojos negros

-Buenos días soy…- el chico fue interrumpido por la llegada brusca de cierto chico de ojos ámbar al salón

-Llega tarde Echizen… de nuevo- dijo con molestia el profesor- pase a su lugar

El chico hizo lo que el profesor le pidió y se sentó en su pupitre que era a lado de la ventana detrás de Sakuma

-Sigue por favor- dijo el profesor al nuevo chico

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con arrogancia el chico sorprendiendo al profesor por el tono utilizado por el chico

-eh?... bueno… puede tomar asiento a lado de la señorita Ryuzaki… puede alzar su mano Ryuzaki?- dijo el profesor- Ryuzaki?- dijo extrañado el profesor al ver que su alumna no lo atendía

Sakuma no reaccionaba, no había visto al chico cuando entro ya que había visto como Ryoma entraba corriendo a la escuela y después desvió su vista a la puerta del salón sabiendo que en poco este entraría por ahí, y en todo este tiempo no se percato del chico nuevo hasta que este menciono su nombre, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella conocía ese nombre, con lentitud y hasta con un poco de miedo volteo a ver al chico y no pudo más que abrir los ojos al ver al chico y sorprenderse de reconocerlo

-Sakuma- susurro Tomoka al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba y hasta que después de que su amiga le pico con una pluma su costilla la chica pudo reaccionar

-Si… disculpe- dijo la chica mientras alzaba su mano con lentitud y sin apartar la vista del moreno

Sasuke vio el nerviosismo de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía y se acerco con lentitud a su banca que se encontraba a lado de la chica y gracias a eso el chico cuando paso a su lado pudo susurrarle algo que solamente la chica logro escuchar

-Viste un fantasma o que pequeña Rosa negra?

Sakuma ya no tenia duda alguna que el era su conocido, nadie sabia que su apodo era Rosa negra y además el era el único que le decía pequeña, desde que eran unos niños

Ryoma veía un poco extrañado la actitud de la joven delante de el pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta y regreso su vista hacia la ventana

Las clases pasaron normalmente los únicos dos cambios que se veían, era como las chicas miraban demasiado a Sasuke y este las ignoraba totalmente y a veces miraba de reojo a Sakuma. Esta se la paso todas las clases nerviosa y distraída pensando en el chico de a lado, y a veces un poco enojada por las miradas atrevidas que le lanzaban sus compañeras al moreno

El receso llegó, y todos salieron del salón de clases, Ryoma se fue a su apreciada azotea, quedando así solamente el chico nuevo, Tomoka y Sakuma en el salón

-Sakuma vamos a comer?- pregunto su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella con un traste de comida

-Te alcanzo ahorita Tomo- dijo la chica nerviosa, su amiga la miro extraña pero solo encogió los hombros y se retiro del salón ya que afuera se encontraban Horio y los otros de chicos de cabellos azul

-Y bien?- dijo Sakuma en un tono molesto y autoritario que nadie en Seigaku había visto en la tímida chica

**Continuara…**

Hola chicos ya llegue con otra loca historia, bueno como ya se dieron cuenta ahora agregue a Sasuke de Naruto, he de advertirles que en este Fic Sasuke actuara en un mundo alterno, ósea nada que ver con el verdadero de Sasuke, bueno si un poquito con el carácter; y aclaración… no he visto mucho de Naruto y solo con la poca información que tengo de Sasuke de algunos de los cap. que he visto y fic que he leído de el estoy sacando al chico aquí

Ok espero que lo disfruten

Nos vemos

Sayonara

PD: Reviews ONEGAI acepto lo que sea críticas, dudas, cartas bomba, alagos, etc.


	2. Celos?

**Desclamair: **POT no me pertenece ni Sasuke de Naruto solo los tomo prestados para mis locuras

**Capitulo dos: ¿Celos?**

-Y bien?- dijo Sakuma en un tono molesto y autoritario algo que nunca habían visto Seigaku de la tímida chica

-Que?... te convence que te diga que tenía ganas de verte- dijo el moreno sabiendo de que se refería la chica a un lado de el

-Ja…ja…ja Sasuke- dijo con sarcasmo la chica- dime la verdad

-Solo vine a verte Sakuma es solamente eso- dijo con tranquilidad el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su mentón en su palma

-No te creo- insistió la chica

-Créeme por favor-dijo el chico volteando a verla

-Esta bien-dijo la chica sacando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos

-Entonces este es el famoso Seigaku- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana y veía la cancha de Tennis- no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Sakuma- dijo este sin verla

-Si quería desaparecer de ese mundo tenía que ocultarme bastante bien no lo crees?- dijo la chica como si fuera algo ubio- además Seigaku no esta nada mal… y tienes lugar para quedarte?

-No- dijo este simplemente

-Lo sabia… le avisare a mi abuela en las prácticas terminando la escuela

-Sigue viva?- dijo este con una ceja levantada viendo a la chica con burla

-No seas grosero Sasuke… la casa es bastante grande puedes quedarte hasta que te vayas- dijo esta mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba al chico- y por lo que veo tu estadía será por un buen rato

-Es verdad – dijo el chico acercándose lo suficiente a ella para que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro bastante cerca, Sakuma no se separo y no mostro ninguna intención de separase del rostro del chico aun sabiendo las intenciones de este- y como te conocen aquí?- el chico después de un rato donde solo se observaron directamente a sus ojos, se separo de ella y se sentó en el marco de la ventana

-Como Sakuma Ryuzaki, una chica tímida, ilusionada con el equipo de Tennis masculino y bastante pésima en ese deporte

-Y de verdad te lo creen?- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver la canchas

-Si

-Ya decía Ed que serias buena para la actuación

-Como están ellos?

-Bien… aunque a todos nos falta nuestra capitana

-Lo lamento

-No lo hagas… tenias tus razones y no nos estamos quejando de nada

-Y como esta…eh bueno… tú sabes

- Vivo, lleva un año estable, ese hombre tiene pacto con el demonio,

-Mira quien lo dice, el demonio en persona- dijo ahora la chica en burla a lo cual el chico sonrió de lado

Los dos chicos se pasaron la mayoría tiempo de ese momento en adelante en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y sin darse cuenta el receso había terminando y todos sus compañeros empezaban a ingresar al salón, algunos miraban extrañados a los dos chicos, aunque la mayoría de las miradas eran de odio y rencor hacia la chica ya que había captado la atención del nuevo chico

Ryoma entro sin dar ninguna muestra de interés a sus compañeros hasta que vio que el chico nuevo y Sakuma platicaban bastante bien, y sin saber el porque empezó a sentir como la sangre de sus venas hervía

-SAKUMA- se escucho un grito por todo el instituto mientras que una Tomoka echa Hulk se acercaba a su amiga a reclamarle pero no le fue capaz de acercarse ya que Sasuke paso un brazo abrazando a Sakuma y acercándosela a el

El príncipe vio la acción del moreno y empezó a molestarse más, el chico era nuevo y ya se estaba tomando demasiada confianza con la nieta de la entrenadora… pero por que le importaba tanto a el?

-Señorita Osakada si no quiere un reporte le recomiendo que vuelva a su tono normal de piel y deje su actitud de Hulk para después- dijo el profesor de química mientras entraba al salón y veía la escena a través de sus gafas

Tomoka se calmo y se sentó en su pupitre no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Sakuma advirtiéndole que no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente

Ante todo esto Sasuke miraba extrañado la actitud de la chica loca que casi golpeaba a su rosa negra, sinceramente tenia que ponerse al corriente con todo si quería que la fachada de Sakuma siguiera, aunque si iba a hacer algunos cambios dejando a la vista que esa chica solo le pertenecía a el

Las ultimas clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, pero todos notaron como la actitud nerviosa y distraída de la chica de trenzas había cambiado para uno decidido y se podría decir que más alegre, logrando que muchos cuestionamientos se hicieran

Dio finalizada las clases y las chicas se prepararon para salir corriendo a las canchas de Tennis, claro antes de que Echizen se alegara bastante de ellas

Sakuma y Sasuke recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases dejando esta sola y son ninguna alma humana dentro de esta

Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta llegar a las canchas de Tennis donde entrenaban los chicos, y Sakuma mando llamar a su abuela, por lo mientras el moreno veía como jugaban los dos chicos morenos en las canchas, recordaba que uno de ellos iba en su salón se llamaba algo así como Etizen ó Echitven, sinceramente no se acordaba y el otro se veía que de un curso superior a el, los dos chicos jugaban bien a pesar que el más pequeño le ganaba por tres juegos al superior,

-Esa no es la nieta de la entrenadora?- dijo Eiji al ver a la chica llamando a su abuela- quien será el que la acompaña?- ahora todos veían al moreno que se encontraba a lado de la chica de trenzas

-Es un nuevo alumno- dijo Horio con una canasta de pelotas en la mano- creo que se llama Sasuke Uchiha

-Parece conocer a Sakuma y a la entrenadora- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa al ver como la vieja Sumire se acercaba a estos y saludaba con alegría al chico quien respondió con educación

-Cuando volvimos después del receso los vimos juntos- dijo Horio- que relación tendrán?

Para este entonces Ryoma, quien había escuchado toda la conversación que tenían sus sempais y aparte había visto como la chica se acercaba junto con el chico molesto a las canchas, había desquitado todo su ira en el pobre de Momo quien se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo respirando rápidamente

-Era solo un partido de practica Echizen- dijo este molesto mientras levantaba su pecho para ver al pequeño

-Mada mada dane- dijo este mientras se ajustada la gorra y tomaba agua

Mientras tanto con la entrenadora, Sasuke y Sakuma…

-Entonces abuela?- Sakuma veía con una cara de perrito a su abuela

-Esta bien… pero- ahora Sumire se dirigió al moreno con seriedad- no quiero saber que le haga nada indebido a Sakuma

-Más de lo que ya le he hecho?- dijo Sasuke irónicamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-QUE?!-grito la abuela ahora mirando a su nieta

-No le creas abuela… tu sabes como es- Sakuma trataba de tranquilizar a Sumire ya que sabia que podría cambiar de opinión sobre darle permiso a Sasuke en quedarse en la casa

-Es cierto- suspiro Sumire recordando la actitud del chico- nos vemos en la casa entonces?- dijo esta ya relajada

-Si nos vemos abuela- dijo Sakuma- vamos- se dirigió al moreno y este la siguió con tranquilidad eso si, quedando siempre a lado de la chica

-Quien es él entrenadora?- pregunto con curiosidad Eiji mientras que todo los titulares de Seigaku Gaken se acercaban

-Un amigo antiguo de Sakuma- dijo Sumire mientras veía con cariño donde habían desaparecido los dos chicos, este comentario no le gusto nada a cierto pequeñín de ojos color ámbar- vamos a entrenar… parece que hoy no habrá tanto escándalo como antes- ya que era verdad, como la mitad de las chicas se habían ido detrás de Sasuke y Sakuma y otras que según se decían que eran las verdaderas fans del club de Tennis masculino de Seigaku Gaken se habían quedado

Con Sakuma y Sasuke

Estos dos corrían tratando de escapar de un montón de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas, hasta que Sasuke entro al parque tomo a Sakuma de la cintura y de un salto quedo en una rama

-Donde se metieron?- dijo una de las chicas mientras que todas buscaban por todos lados

-A lo mejor se fueron por haya- dijo otra chica y todas salieron corriendo hacia el lugar señalado, no taro mucho Sasuke en bajar todavía con Sakuma en los brazos

-No has perdido tu habilidad no?- Sakuma ya se encontraba con sus pies en la tierra y ahora se estaba arreglando un poco la camisa ya que se le había desacomodado por el movimiento brusco del moreno

-Siempre son así?- preguntó Sasuke señalando con el pulgar hacia donde desaparecieron las chicas

-Te acostumbraras…vámonos ya estamos cerca

Los chicos atravesaron el parque que era un poco grande y después caminaron unas cuadras más a ala derecha y no tardaron en ubicar la casa Ryuzaki, esta era bastante grande era de dos pisos pero casi se extendía por la mitad de calle, era de color paja y aparte tenía un gran jardín tanto en frente como detrás

-No has perdido tu toque- comento el moreno mientras entraban a la casa, ya adentro todo era un toque entre rustico y moderno pero era de muy buen estilo- porque he de pensar que tu compraste la casa no?

-Si…sirvió tantos años a lado de el

-Te apoyo

-Oye pensándolo… donde esta tu equipaje

-No traje… el me dijo que le llamara para avisar donde me quedaría y mandaría el equipaje, no tarda más de un día en llegar

-Bien… ahí esta el teléfono...- la chica señalo una mesa que estaba a lado del sillón individual de la sala- yo nada mas me voy a cambiar y ahorita te muestro tu habitación

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, la chica se llevo su mochila y subió a su cuarto, hasta que el chico escucho que la puerta se había cerrado se acerco al teléfono, marco un numero, y una operadora le contesto

_**-Quiero hacer una llamada a Alemania… por cobrar**_

_**-Si?-una voz varonil y un poco vieja se escucho del otro lado del teléfono**_

_**-Es Sasuke**_

_**-Ya llegaste… y bien?**_

_**-Ella esta bien… ha cambiado un poco**_

_**-Me lo temía… cuando se lo vas a decir?**_

_**-Por ahora no… tengo que ver la situación acá… lo más seguro es que haya bajado de nivel**_

_**-Eso se puede solucionar… vive sola?**_

_**-No… la vieja Sumire la cuida**_

_**-Esa mujer nunca rompe una promesa**_

_**-……..**_

_**-Bien…quiero que te mantengas en contacto… y hazle ver a Japón nuestro poder**_

_**-No es necesario que me lo digas **_

_**-Nos vemos**_

_**-Adiós**_

Continuara…

Hola chicos aquí vengo ya con otro capitulo… espero que les guste… y pido disculpas por si la actitud de Sasuke no es la misma en el anime pero como ya explique ha sido muy poco lo que he visto de Naruto… pero tratare de ponerme al corriente para no fallarles

Ok espero que lo disfruten

Nos Vemos

Sayonara

PD: Reviews ONEGAI acepto Críticas, Burlas, Cartas bomba, Quejas, alagos, etc.


	3. Niña De La Calle

**Desclamair: **POT ni Sasuke de Naruto me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado para mis locuras

**Capitulo Tres: Niña de la calle**

La obscuridad había caído en la cuidad, en una oscura calle; ni siquiera el alumbrado público que fallaba podía alumbrar bien ese lugar, una niña no más de seis años corría con algo en los brazos

-Regresa aquí pequeña ladrona- se escuchaba gritos a unos metros de ella enseguida de muchos pasos

La niña corrió y corrió y solo se atrevió a mirar para atrás logrando que un foco del alumbrado público lograra iluminar un poco su aspecto, tenía el pelo corto y enredado de color entre pelirrojo y castaño, sus ojos eran de color castaños rojizos, traía unos arrapos sobre su cuerpo y mayormente se encontraba con rastros de mugre en la cara

La chica siguió corriendo hasta dar vuelta a la izquierda adentrándose a un callejón sin salida y sin más desapareció

-Donde se metió?- decían enojado el sujeto gordo que lideraba a los otras tres sujetos

-A lo mejor se fue del otro lado- sugirió otro

-Bien…vamos esa mocosa ya no me volverá a robar- dijo el jefe y salieron corriendo de otro lado

Cuando los sujetos se perdieron de vista en un rincón lleno de obscuridad total salía la niña con la respiración bastante agitada, ya que tuvo que dejar de respirar para que los señores no la descubriera, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad pero vigilando por todos lados, no tardo en salir de nuevo a las calles, toda la gente la veía con asco o simplemente con lastima, ella odiaba ese sentimiento, siempre lo odio, porque sabia que se merecía ese sentimiento, con estos pensamientos llego a un puente, no muy grande, se dirigió a la parte de debajo del lugar, ahí encontró un bulto que no se distinguía por la obscuridad de la noche

-Ya traje la comida- dijo esta acercándose y se aprecio mejor que el bulto en verdad eran dos personas, una mujer mayor de unos 40 años y un niño unos tres años más grande que ella, a los dos se les veía un semblante bastante tétrico y débil

De sus brazos saco dos piezas de pan y una botella de agua y con dificultad coloco la cabeza de la mujer en sus piernas y le dio agua, esta se la tomaba con dificultad logrando que el liquido escurriera por los lados, después tomo un pedazo de pan y trato de dárselo a la mujer pero esta no pudo abrir más la boca, la niña trato de meterle un pedazo más pequeño logrando que se lo comiera. Esta acción lo hizo igual al niño que se encontraba ahí

Después de que verifico que los dos se encontraban dormidos y bien tapados, se tomo la libertad de comer ella el resto de pan y agua que quedaban

-Con que tu eres la famosilla ladrona- la chica se asusto al escuchar la voz que se encontraba en la entrada del túnel- tranquila no te voy a hacer daño- la voz de la persona se escuchaba calmada y suave; y se acerco a ella con una linterna

-Que quiere?- lo primero que hizo la chica fue colocarse enfrente de los bultos de las dos personas que acababa de dar de comer

-Eres agresiva… eso es bueno…- cuando se acerco más quedando casi a unos tres metros de la niña, esta se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre, como de unos 30 años, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos miel

-Yo no tengo nada-dijo la niña aun más asustada al ver al sujeto más cerca de ella

-Te equivocas, tu tienes algo que yo necesito… pero no voy a decirte aquí- el señor mostro una sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón hizo que la niña se tranquilizara- puedes venir conmigo?... te prometo no hacer nada- por alguna extraña razón la niña sentía que podía confiar en las palabras de ese señor

-Pero…- la niña volteo a ver detrás de ella y el castaño se dio cuenta

-Oh… tienes compañía… no te preocupes ellos también pueden venir- el señor dio un paso hacia adelante como pidiendo permiso para acercarse más a ella

La niña se hizo a un lado y el señor se acerco al bulto de la mujer y la tomo en brazos cargándola

-Acompáñame- dijo este mientras empezaba a caminar- no te preocupes ahorita vendré por el – la niña lo siguió afuera del puente, llegaron a una camioneta, en la noche se veía como negra, el señor la abrió y en el asiento de tras puso el cuerpo de la mujer- quédate aquí ahorita vengo- en eso el señor se fue sin esperar respuesta de la chica y no tardo mucho en que el castaño regresara ahora con el niño en brazos y en el otro asiento de atrás recostó al niño, después ayudo a la niña en sentarse en el copiloto y el se sentó en el de piloto

Puso en marcha la camioneta, en todo el camino no hubo ninguna palabra por ninguno de los dos, la niña se sentía asustada empezaba a pensar si hubiera sido bueno aceptar la invitación del señor a su lado, pero ella sentía que podía confiar, que no le iba a hacer nada, ni a ella , ni a su mama y su hermano

Llegaron a una casa sencilla pero bastante bonita, el señor aparco el auto afuera de la casa y bajo de la camioneta para después sacar a la mamá de la niña y sin decir más la niña lo acompaño adentro de la casa

Adentro de esta estaba decorado con un toque antiguo pero aun así se sentía el calor hogareño, el señor subió las escaleras y no tardo mucho en bajarlas de nuevo y salir por el niño, por lo mientras la niña se encontraba viendo entre sorprendida y cohibida la sala de la casa

-Puedes sentarte- la niña volvió a asustarse al escuchar la voz del hombre, y ahora si pudo apreciarlo bien, su cabello era castaño y bastante claro, y sus ojos eran miel pero tenían un toque de color azul en ellos, su vestimenta era muy casual pero se podía notar que tenía dinero el señor- no tengas miedo puedes sentarte con confianza- el señor le dio una sonrisa bastante cálida logrando que la chica se sentara- quieres un chocolate caliente?- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero el señor noto como las mejillas llenas de mugre de la hacia se pusieron rojas y eso lo descifro como un si- esta bien ahorita regreso- y se retiro de la sala con una sonrisa

Unos veinte minutos después regreso con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos una se la entrego a la niña, esta la tomo con timidez y con lentitud se lo llevo a la boca, sintió como si el paraíso hubiera caído a la tierra al sentir el liquido caliente tocar su lengua y pasar por su garganta, nunca había probado algo tan rico y maravilloso

-Te gusta?- su sueño fue interrumpido por la voz del hombre quien había visto la cara de gusto que había puesto la chica, esta movió su cabeza en un si mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas de nuevo- creo que es hora de hablar- ya había pasado una media hora en silencio, en ese momento el señor ya se había terminado su chocolate y su taza se encontraba en la mesa pero la niña seguía con su taza en las manos

-Si

-Primero déjame presentarme, soy Paul Coleman, mejor conocido como un tenista

-Un tenista?...

-Si… pero eso no tiene importancia ahorita… quiero hacer un trato

-Tengo solo seis años

-Pero a pesar de eso eres bastante madura

-Madura?

-Jijiji… si haces y dices cosas que no normalmente harían un niño de tu edad, si no un adulto

-Oh

-Bien el trato que quiero hacerte es este… aparte de ser tenista también soy entrenador y he estado… como lo digo, viendo como hacer a el mejor tenista del mundo del tenis

-No entiendo

-Si es normal… el tenis es un deporte… bastante interesante y los que lo juegan se le llama tenistas

-Ya

-Yo quiero crear el mejor de ellos

-Y para que me quiere a mi?

-Pienso que a tu edad es el mejor tiempo para empezar a hacerlo

-Y que ganaría yo?

-Te he estado viendo, a ti y a tu familia, y se que ellos están gravemente enfermos

-Me ha espiado?

-Se podría decir… el trato es… yo te ayudare a curar a tu mama y tu hermano si tu aceptas ser mi nuevo experimento

-Como puedo confiar en ti?

-Mañana los llevare al hospital… y pasado mañana empezara tu parte

La niña se quedo en silencio, había entendido lo que le pedía el señor pero aun así, tenía solo seis años, no sabia como elegir, menos con su familia; pasaron veinte minutos y no había ninguna respuesta de parte de la niña

-si, lo hare- la niña había pensado bastante la respuesta y solo esperaba que su inocente cabeza de seis años había elegido la mejor opción

-Bien…tu habitación es la segunda subiendo las escaleras, ahí tendrás ropa y tu pijama, también puedes tomarte un baño

-Un baño?

-No te preocupes Lidia te ayudara- el señor grito el nombre antes mencionado y no tardo en llegar una muchacha de unos 20 años, era rubia con ojos verdes, se veía muy amable

-Si Paul?

-Lleva a la pequeña a su habitación y dale un baño por favor

-Si señor… ven pequeña- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras estiraba una mano y la niña la tomaba

-Y puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto el hombre antes de que las dos mujeres se retiraran

-Mi mama me decía Sakuma

-Bien Sakuma bienvenida a tu nueva casa

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicos… se lo pueden creer? puse a Sakuma como una niña de la calle… ok creo que esta bastante loca la idea pero a mi me gusta. De ahora en adelante va a haber dos tiempos el primero será en presente ya saben donde están todos los chicos, y el otro es el pasado de Sakuma y si se dan cuenta este es el primer capitulo de ese tiempo. Nos vemos en el otro capitulo no se si será en tiempo pasado o presente, y también no se cuanto me tardare en publicarlo

Espero que les guste

Nos vemos

Sayonara

Pd: Reviews ONEGAI acepto criticas, dudas, reproches, cartas bomba, alagas, etc.


	4. De Nuevo Juntos

**Desclamair: **POT ni Sasuke de Naruto me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado para mis locuras

**Capitulo Cuatro: De Nuevo juntos **

Los rayos de luz entraban a la habitación de un chico, la habitación se encontraba solitaria pero de repente el sonido de un despertador inundo la habitación, eran las siete de la mañana, se escuchan unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y después un chico de cabellos negros entra a la habitación, llevaba unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca aparte de una toalla en su cuello

-No se para que activa el despertador- dijo este mientras tomaba el aparato y desconectaba la alarma, dejo el aparato de nuevo en la mesa y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se metió en la gran cocina de la casa, esta era totalmente blanca con los muebles de madera y vidrio, la estufa se encontraba en una barra en medio de la estancia mientras que lo demás alrededor en forma de L, ahí una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos se encontraba de espaldas de la entrada, ella llevaba un pantalón de licra logrando que se le pegara a sus torneadas piernas y una camisa sin mangas un poco ajustadas pero cómoda

-Ya esta esto- dijo la chica volteándose con unos dos platos de frutas distintas y en la mesa de la barra los puso, saco dos tenderos de los cajones de lado derecho del refrigerador, que se encontraba al final de la L.

-Jugo verdad?- dijo el Sasuke mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba una jarra de judo de naranja, y tomaba dos vasos del anaquel y después tomo asiento delante de la chica

-Deberías de dejar la alarma apagada- sugirió Sakuma empezando a desayunar

-Pensaba que el cambio de horario haría que durmiera un poco más, pero parece ser que mi cuerpo ya se acostumbro a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a entrenar

-Una de las cosas que deberíamos reprochar a Paul

-Yo tuve suerte a ti te levantaba a las tres de la mañana

-Me acostumbre, y ahora por eso no duermo más de seis horas darías, mi abuela siempre se está quejando

-La quieres verdad?

-Aprendí a hacerlo… fue la única, aparte de Paul, que me aceptaba

-Ellos no merecen tu dolor Sakuma… eres superior a ellos

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, además cuando has visto que una niña de la calle es superior a unos aristócratas

-No eres…

-Sabes que es verdad Sasuke… soy una niña de la calle, nació en ella y no hay nada que pueda remediar eso… apúrate tienes que ducharte para ir a la escuela, no creo que tus admiradoras quieran verte todo sudado

-A mí solo me interesa lo que piense una persona, y esa se encuentra enfrente de mí

-Si claro lo que digas…- dijo la chica indiferente, no le gustaba que Sasuke se expresara así enfrente de ella

Los dos chicos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse para el colegio.

-"Diablos porque me lo recordaste Sasuke"- Sakuma se encontraba en la ducha dejando caer el agua en su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que pensaba en las palabras dichas en el desayuno

**---Flash Back---**

-Jajaja… nunca creía que cayeras tan bajo Paul… mira que recoger a esta cosa de la calle- una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, bastante bien vestida, con apariencia de aristócrata, se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Paul Coleman, este se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la mujer con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y una Sakuma de unos ocho años se encontraba parada a lado del sillón

-Te exijo respeto hacía Sakuma, Mildret- dijo Paul bastante enojado por el insulto hacia la niña

-No le dare mi respeto a ninguna basura como esa… estas dejando mal el nombre de la familia Paul… mamá esta histérica desde que leyó la noticia en el periódico de esta mañana- dijo al mujer cambiando a un tono de reproche

-Por eso estas aquí?

-Si y también para que lo reconsideres, no por lograr un experimento loco vas a dejar mal a la familia o sí?

-Familia… cual familia Mildret?... la que se junta solo una vez al año para viborear a la gente de su alrededor y saber el siguiente paso del testamento de papá… que pasara cuando el testamento de papá termine?... crees que volveremos a reunirnos?- Paul estaba como loco reclamándole a la rubia

-No sé porque hablas así de nosotros Paul, soy tu hermana me debes respeto

-Te respetara hasta que hagas lo mismo con Sakuma, si no lo haces te puedes retirar, ya sabes dónde está la puerta y nadie te está deteniendo

-Te arrepentirás Paul- la mujer se levanto del sillón con furia y empezó a salir de la habitación pero tuvo que pasar cerca de Sakuma quien se encontraba en silencio todo el rato y con la cabeza gacha- y tu pagaras por todo, basura- y con esto le dio una cachetada a la chica quien no dio ninguna señal de dolor ni un sonido de dolor, solo volteo la cabeza

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ MILDRET- gritó ya fuera de sus casillas Paul mientras casi a patadas saca a su hermana de la casa y no tardo en regresar y encontró a Sakuma en la misma posición que cuando salió de la sala- estas bien?- dijo este acercándose a la chica e hincándose quedando a su altura, volteo el rostro de la chica hacia él y pudo notar la mejilla derecha bastante roja- maldita- exclamo él mientras tocaba la mejilla de la chica

-Es cierto?- dijo de repente Sakuma bajando la cabeza sin atreverse de verlo a la mirada

-Qué?

-Soy una basura

-No le haga a caso Sakuma… no lo eres… ahora vamos a curarte eso

**----Fin Del Flash Back----**

**-**Paul siempre me protegió de su familia… y gracias a eso perdió el apoyo de ella- dijo la chica aun en la ducha- me preguntó si alguna vez se arrepintió de acogerme- cerró la llave de la ducha y tomo la toalla que se encontraba a fuera de la ducha y se lo enrollo, salió del baño sacudiéndose el pelo y dio un brinquito mientras un pequeño grito salía de su garganta al ver la presencia del chico moreno en su habitación

-Estas distraída… y eso significa que estabas pensando en algo serio… que es?- pregunto el chic o quien ya se encontraba con el uniforme negro de la escuela

-Nada Sasuke- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su ropero y sacaba su ropa interior al igual que una camiseta y unas calcetas, el uniforme se encontraba ya planchado en la cama- voltéate- el chico obedeció, Sakuma empezó a ponerse la ropa interior, la camiseta y las calcetas y se acerco a la cama para tomar su uniforme

-Pienso entrar al equipo de tenis de tu escuela

-Haz lo que quieras… aquí no somos tan conocidos… por eso mismo decidí vivir en Japón

-Espero no aburrirme

-Seigaku es bueno…

-Lo apoyas?

-No es lo que piensas, solo reconozco talento

-Ya lo veremos hoy

-como quieras… puedes voltear- Sakuma ya tenía puesta su uniforme y ahora se encontraba amarrando su pelo en sus típicas dos trenzas

-¿Es necesario que te vistas así?- pregunto un poco fastidiado Sasuke

-Si… ellos no saben de la existencia de la Sakuma que ustedes conocen

-Necesitamos hablar de eso, no quiero meter la pata

-Entonces no hables- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación con su mochila en la mano y su suéter de la escuela en la otra, mientras que Sasuke lo seguía

-Ja ja- rio sarcásticamente el chico

-¿Pues qué quieres saber?- los dos ya se encontraban fuera de la casa y empezaban a caminar para ir a la escuela- soy todo lo contrario a lo que me conoces, tímida, callada, me sonrojo con facilidad, siempre estoy nerviosa…ah piensan que me gusta un miembro del club de Tenis

-¿Qué?- Sasuke paro de repente su andar y miro con ojos sorprendidos a la chica

-Estoy diciendo que todos piensan eso, pero a mí no me gusta solo actuó ¿contento?- dijo la chica volteando a verlo- entonces no vayas a meter la pata- volvieron a caminar

-¿Y quién es?

-Ryoma Echizen

-Bien… lo tendré en la mente… ¿Qué diremos de nosotros?

-La verdad… solo somos amigos desde la infancia y punto

-Bien- ya habían llegado a Seigaku y Sasuke noto como la mirada seria y prepotente de la chica había cambiado a uno tímido e inseguro- quiero ver la cara de Ren cuando te vea

-A mi me gustaría verlo cuando vea tu cara en unos minutos- dijo al chica en tono de burla aun sin cambiar su expresión

-¿Por qué…- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que delate de él vio la razón, una bola de chicas se encontraban al parecer esperándolo con regalos y pancartas diciendo que lo amaban y gritando como locas-"Va a ser un largo día"- pensó el chico y solo escucho la pequeña risa de Sakuma

* * *

-Vamos Tea, puedes más que eso- el grito de un señor como de unos 40 años de cabellos castaños muy claros y de ojos miel con toques azules gracias a la luz que se veía en el gimnasio

Una chica de unos 16 17 años se encontraba de cabeza en un tubo y estaba haciendo abdominales, era de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y de ojos azules

-¿Es mi imaginación o últimamente Paul está más exigente?- un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos amarillos se encontraba sentado en el piso de madera del lugar junto a él se encontraba otro de cabellos violetas oscuros y ojos dorados

-Desde que Sasuke se fue a Japón- respondió este viendo como el señor le seguía gritando a la chica mientras que a su lado estaba otras dos chicas más, que al igual que se compañera estaban siendo regañadas- lo malo es que se lo está desquitando con nosotros

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que habíamos ya sufrido todo el entrenamiento del "rey"- se quejo de nuevo el chico de cabellos dorados mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-Eres muy débil Edward- dijo otro chico a lado de él de pelo morado, este tenía morado algo largo y alborotado y ojos morados también.

-Cállate Dark- dijo Ed mientras se levantaba de golpe con una mirada de enojo

-¿Y ustedes que hacen holgazanes?- ahora la voz de Paul se encontraba dirigido a ellos, quienes se pusieron rectos- a correr- y sin ninguna queja empezaron a hacerlo mientras que las tres chicas se reían de ellos- nunca aprenderán- dijo por lo bajo el señor y se dirigió hacia el pequeño banco donde se encontraba una botella de agua y un frasco de pasillas

Tomo el frasco y deposito dos pasillas en la mano y se las tomo acompañado con el agua, después tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba a lado del banco mientras observaba a los seis chicos corriendo, pero desvió por un segundo su vista de ellos la escuchar la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y que encontrara en él un chico de cabello entre azul o negro con reflejos verdes y de ojos avellana

-Veo que ya lo mandaste- dijo este con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba a lado del señor y introducía sus manos en los bolsillos

-Después de tanto tiempo de pensarlo, decidí que era lo mejor- contesto Paul mientras no despega la vista de los seis chicos

-¿Lo mejor para quién?- el chico uso un tono de reproche

-Tranquilízate Ryoga… ya han pasado dos años desde que nos dejo… creo que es suficiente para que se halla ubicado

-¿Sasuke se ha comunicado?- el chico cambio de tema, aun no le gustaba como ese hombre manejaba la vida de "su" pequeña

-Ayer me hablo… va a analizar la situación con ella y después la convencerá para que regrese

-Espero que tengas razón Coleman… pero he de advertirte que si regresa no lo hará como antes

-¿De qué hablas Echizen?... aclárate- ahora si Paul había volteado a verlo pero este ya se había empezado a retirar a la salida de nuevo

-Luego lo veras- contesto este antes de salir dejando al señor malhumorado

* * *

-x es igual A al cuadrado más, menos raíz cuadrada de A al cuadrado más B al cuadrado todo sobre C al cuadrado- al maestro de matemáticas se encontraba de espaldas al grupo mientras anotaba la operación sobre la pizarra

Sasuke se encontraba bostezando mientras tenía recargado sus brazos en el pupitre, como no pudo más hundió su cabeza entre ellos para darse una siesta, mientras que unos dos asientos más atrás del un chico de ojos de gato hacía lo mismo y Sakuma veía con una sonrisa a los dos; eran bastantes iguales

Gracias a Kami el timbre no tardo en sonar y la ronda de clases se acabo para ese día y todos los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco, quedando casi al final solo a nuestros tres protagonistas

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sakuma guardando su ultimo cuaderno y poniéndose la mochila

-No te hagas… vamos a las canchas- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la salida mientras tomaba posesivamente la muñeca de la chica, todo esto fue visto por Ryoma

-¿Vas a ir al entrenamiento Ryuzaki?- pregunto el chico pasando a un lado suyo

-Eh… pues… jiji creo que si- dijo la chica con unos nervios actuados al igual que su sonrojo

-Nos vemos ahí- dijo Ryoma y antes de salir le mando una mirada de hielo a Sasuke quien solo lo ignoro ya que se encontraba viendo a Sakuma

Cuando se retiro el chico y el moreno estaba seguro que no los iban a oír se limito a cambiar su rostro a uno de asombro

-¿Te sonrojaste?- pregunto dudando todavía de lo que sus ojos habían visto

-Ya te dije que es una actuación, no molestes y muévete que si quieres inscribirte al club- ahora fue Sakuma quien agarro de una muñeca a Sasuke y lo jalo hacia la salida del edifico y se dirigió a las canchas buscando a su abuela con la vista, y que la encontró a medio camino, eso era bueno así iban a poder hablar más con confianza

-Abuela- la llamó Sakuma soltando la muñeca del peli negro y acercándose a su abuela

-Hola Sakuma, Sasuke- dijo la vieja mientras volteaba a verlos- ¿me buscaban para algo?

-Si… Sasuke quiere entrar al club de tenis

-Pero crees que este bien?- pregunto con duda Sumiré

-No se preocupe abuela- Sumiré se enojo por la forma en que la llamo el chico- no diré nada además solo estoy ansioso de ver el nivel de Japón

-¿Entonces?- dijo Sakuma

-Está bien… pero tendrás que enfrentarte al capitán del equipo para poder entrar

-Pan comido- dijo con prepotencia Sasuke

-Terminando los entrenamientos cuando casi no hayan alumnos te hare la prueba si pasas mañana mismo ya te presentas

-Bien- contesto el moreno y los tres se dirigieron a las pistas de tenis

**Continuara…**

**Se que les debo una explicacion, pero en el cap 6 al final explicare todo **


	5. Cambio De Planes

**Capitulo Cinco: Cambio de Planes **

El ambiente que ese sentía en ese momento en las canchas de la escuela Seigaku era de total asombro y impresión; ahí, en una de las canchas, se encontraba el capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu de rodillas jadeando y sudando bastante mientras que del otro lado estaba Sasuke Uchiha parado sin ninguna muestra de cansancio o sudor, mientras que el marcador tenía 6-3 a favor del moreno

-"Se paso de la raya"- peso Sakuma, quien se encontraba a lado de su abuela con su máscara de timidez presente en ella, haciéndoles ver a todos su perfecta actuación

Solo quedaban en la escuela los titulares del equipo de Tenis pero ninguno de ellos decía, ni hacia nada, todos con los ojos abiertos, hasta Syusuke tenía esa mirada seria que lo caracterizaba cuando algo lo molestaba o preocupaba, y Ryoma veía seriamente no a su capitán sino al moreno que se encontraba ahí

Era la primera persona que veía que le ganaba a Tezuka, ni siquiera Atobe que había sido su mayor rival del castaño había podido tener ese marcador, y el nuevo chico había arrasado con él. Era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

-Eh… pues Sasuke a partir de mañana serás un miembro más del club de tenis Seigaku- dijo Sumiré saliendo del trastorno

-Mmmm demasiado fácil- dijo con arrogancia Sasuke mientras se colocaba la raqueta en el hombro y empezaba a salir de la cancha

-Es… extraordinario- por fin pudo hablar Momoshiro mientras su vista seguía al moreno quien ya llegaba alado de Sakuma quien lo esperaba con una toalla y un termo

Mientras con ellos…

-Te pasaste Sasuke- dijo la chica con un tono enojado y en un susurro para que los demás chicos no alcanzaran a oír

-Solo jugué con el nivel que creía necesario- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia mientras tomaba agua del termo

-Pues yo creo que pudiste haber bajado más el nivel- le reclamo la chica

-Tú más que nadie sabe que nos enseñaron a no mostrar compasión en la cancha y menos en un partido

-Las cosas han cambiado Sasuke

-Pues para mí no- dijo este ya enojado- es mejor irnos ya- dijo tomando su mochila de raquetas- lo grabaste?

-Si, aquí esta- mostro una pequeña cámara digital- para que lo querías grabado?

-Para Paul- dijo simplemente Sasuke empezando a avanzar a la salida de la escuela

-Rayos- Sakuma volteo a ver a su abuela mandándole una mirada de aviso, Sumiré solo asintió con la cabeza

Lo que ninguna de las dos noto como cierto chico de ojos ámbar miraba en dirección de ellos, más a cierta chica que había cambiado su mirada tímida a una de rabia y fastidio, muy raro en ella

-"Algo no encaja aquí"- pensó el chico

* * *

-Estas molesta?- Sasuke se encontraba atrás de Sakuma quien introducía la llave en la puerta de la casa

-Si

-Pero no entiendo la razón, tú eras igual

-El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian Sasuke, ya no soy la misma de antes

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo con fastidio Sasuke

-Como sea- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta pero no pudo hacerlo a su totalidad ya que una caja de cartón le impidió la acción

-Que bien ya llego- dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa y viendo cinco cajas esparcidas en la sala- fue más rápido de lo que pensé- Sasuke se hinco y empezó a destapar las cajas

-Voy a ver qué hay de comer- dijo Sakuma pasando a la cocina dejando sus cosas en el sillón

La castaña va a abrir el refrigerador, y se asoma en él, y nota que no hay nada que pueda ayudarlos a apaciguar su hambre

-Mmmm ahora que hago?-dijo la chica cerrando rendida la puerta- no tengo ganas de cocinar, además no creo que encuentre algo, será mejor que vaya a comprar algo al restaurante de Kawamura

Cuando regreso a la sala vio que Sasuke todavía seguía en el piso examinando cada caja, ya había algunas ropas esparcidas por el suelo aparte también una computadora portátil y demás cosas

-Voy a comprar algo de comer, ve acomodando tus cosas en tu cuarto- dijo la chica tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa sin recibir respuesta del moreno

Empezó a caminar lentamente sin ninguna prisa, aun sabiendo que no iba a tardar en oscurecer y el viento le advertía que iba a empezar a llover, gracias a dios que el local de Kawamura estaba solo a unas cuadras de su casa. Aunque el camino era pequeño era lo justo para que se quitara el estrés que este Sasuke le había provocado

-"Esta idiota o qué?, si sigue así nos van a descubrir"- pensaba mientras se abraza más a si misma cuando sintió el aire frio colarse por sus huesos-" no voy a dejar que por culpa de él se rebeló lo que trate por más de dos años en ocultar… menos a ellos"

En unos minutos más el local de comida de Kawamura se vio, y apresuro un poco el paso al sentir como pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, sin ni siquiera prestar atención en las voces que se escuchaban dentro del lugar se metió en este y cerró la puerta.

-Sakuma…?- dijo la voz de Tomoka

-"Rayos"-pensó la castaña al ver reunidos ahí a todos los regulares de Seigaku- " es que no piensan en otro lugar que en este para comer?"- volvió a recuperar su postura de niña tímida- hola Tomoka

-Donde te metiste, no te vi después del partido?- pregunto Tomoka acercándose a ella

-Jeje lo siento… tuve que irme antes

-Pero ya que has venido ven a comer con nosotros- se ofreció Eiji mientras se abalanzo a ella

-Eh… yo lo siento… es que tengo que llevar algo de comer a Sasuke- dijo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada la chica

-Sasuke…Mmmm Sasuke, ese no es el chico que se enfrento hoy con el capitán?- pregunto inocentemente Eiji

-Disculpa Ryuzaki…- dijo Inui acercándose amenazantemente a la chica- peor de donde conoces a Uchiha?- pregunto el chico muy cerca de la castaña provocándole escalofríos a Sakuma

-Eh… pues… es un amigo de la infancia- dijo tímidamente la chica y aparte nerviosa por le cercanía del chico de lentes

-De la infancia?- pregunto dudosa Tomoka- nunca me habías hablado de el

-Hace años que no lo veo, precisamente hace como dos años y medio fue cuando me separe de él, y te conocí a ti- explico la chica

-Es muy buen tenista… sabes donde entreno?- pregunto Inui empezando a anotar todo en su inseparable libreta

-No- mintió enseguida la chica- cuando lo conocí sabía que tenía interés en el tenis, pero nunca lo vi jugando

-Mmmm raro muy raro- susurro Inui tomándose el mentón

-Jeje…- se rio nerviosamente mientras una gotita tipo anime resbalaba por atrás de su cabeza- etto Kawamura sempai me podría dar tres órdenes especiales para llevar

-Con gusto- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras empezaba a picar

-Creo que me retiro- dijo Tezuka levantándose lentamente de la mesa

-Te acompaño- dijo Oishi realizando la misma acción- no vayan a tardar mañana hay entrenamiento en la mañana, podrás avisarle a Uchiha por favor Sakuma?- pregunto la "mama" de Seigaku a la castaña

-Claro- asintió la chica

No paso mucho para que Kawamura pudiera terminar el pedido de Sakuma, por lo mientras la chica había conversado con Tomoka, pero todo el tiempo se había estado nerviosa ya que podía sentir la marida ámbar intensa del "príncipe" sobre ella

-Esta listo Ryuzaki-dijo Kawamura sacando tres grandes paquetes blancos-Mmmm… creo que no podrás con ellos tu sola verdad?

-Jeje ya me las arreglar- Sakuma miro los tres paquetes grandes y empezó a pensar en cómo se los iba a llevar cuando cierta persona toma dos de los paquetes – eh?... no es necesario Ryoma-kun- exclamo tímidamente la chica al ver que el moreno se dirigía a la salida

-Mmmm- fue lo único que expreso el chico antes de salir de la tienda

-Mou…- se quejo Sakuma suspirando y tomando el último paquete- nos vemos después- le dijo a todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo detrás del chico

-El pequeñín últimamente a estado raro no?- dijo Eiji aun viendo hacía la salida

-Mmmm que será?- se pregunto Momo

-Shhhh metiche- exclamo Kaoru mientras seguía comiendo

-Que dijiste Mamushi?- empezó a gritar Momo hacia la serpiente

-Shhhh cállate idiota

-A quien le dices idiota?

Los demás solo suspiraron cansadamente mientras veían que otra de las típicas peleas de esos dos empezaba, y Kawamura trataba de tranquilizarlas oca el temor de que su pobre negocio sufriera daños

Mientras tanto con los dos chicos novatos, la situación estaba así, Ryoma como siempre estaba adelante caminando como nada con los dos paquetes de comida en las manos y detrás de él una tímida chica castaña lo seguía, aunque su apariencia se veía la timidez y nerviosismo, no era nada comparado a lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento

-"Por que se ofreció?… diablos y yo que quería pasar "ahí" antes de llegar"- se quejaba la chica interiormente-"Aun no quiero ver a Sasuke, si lo veo ahorita lo más seguro es que vuelva a reclamarle"- su mirada estaba en el piso y cuando por fin decidió alzarla…

No pudo evitar quedarse estática mientras veía a cierta persona de cabellera rosada pasar junto a ella, creyendo que fue su imaginación volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no se encontraba por ningún lado, al parecer si había sido su imaginación, y eso esperaba ya que si esa persona estaba ahí no era nada bueno. Aun seguía así y no se acordaba de cierto moren que se detuvo a unos metros más adelante al notar que ya no lo seguían

-Ryuzaki?...- pregunto Ryoma volteando a ver a la castaña quien estaba petrificada viendo hacia atrás-Pasa algo?

-Eh?... no Jeje no pasa nada- dijo nerviosa la chica mientras se recuperaba y volvió ver hacia delante- lo siento…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y veía hacia abajo

-Mmmm falta mucho?- pregunto el chico mientras volteaba hacia delante

-Etto… no es en la siguiente cuadra- contesto la chica volviendo a ubicarse pero aun con la intranquilidad de adentro

Los dos volvieron a emprender el camino, de nuevo en silencio, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Sakuma, y este Ryoma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente al ver de qué tamaño era la casa, un poco más y alcanzaba el tamaño del templo, nunca había pensado que Ryuzaki pudiera vivir en una casa así de grande y así de lujosa

-Etto… Ryoma ya me puedes dar la comida- dijo apenada la chica sacado del asombro al chico

-MMM si- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba los paquetes a la chica y se cubría su sonrojo con su inseparable gorra

-Gracias- agradeció la chica mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras para la entrada a la casa

-Ryuzaki…?- susurro el chico antes de que la castaña pudiera introducir la llave en la puerta

-Si?- pregunto confundida la chica volteando de nuevo a verlo pero de nuevo su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar al ver como Ryoma se acercaba a ella y le depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Buenas noches- susurro en su oído antes de voltearse y empezar a alejarse rápidamente de ahí sin voltear hacia atrás

Por lo mientras Sakuma todavía no reaccionaba del beso, empezó a sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas y se sonrojaba, con lentitud dirigió su mano derecha a la mejilla donde el chico había depositado el beso

-"Porque… porque siento esto?..."- se pregunto la chica mientras miraba por el rumbo donde había tomado el "Príncipe"

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Sasuke se había asomado por la ventana después de que había terminado de acomodar las cosas que recibió e su habitación, y había visto todo, desde el momento en que el chico Echizen había llegado junto con Sakuma a la casa, hasta el momento del beso.

Había sentido una rabia al ver la acción que había echo ese idiota peor esa rabia creció aun más al ver la reacción de Sakuma, ese sonrojo en su cara no significaba nada bueno, además sabía que no estaba fingiendo, el chico se había ido mucho antes de que ella empezara a reaccionar

Sin pensarlo se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación y del cajón saco una libreta negra, ahí busco un número telefónico , al parecer extranjero y empezó a marcar rápidamente sin asegurarse si se había equivocado o no

_**-Si?- con esto una voz masculina y un poco vieja desde el otro lado**_

_**-Ha habido un cambio de planes, todo se adelantara**_

_**-Tan grave es?**_

_**-Más de lo que te imaginas Paul… ella se está enamorando**_

_**-Bien… estaremos ahí en cuanto podamos**_

_**-Lo más rápido posible**_

_**-Lo sé… Sasuke cuídala, aléjala de ese tipo, no se cómo pero aléjala de el**_

_**-No es necesario que me lo digas**_

_**-Bien nos contactaremos después**_

_**-Si… pero Paul… apúrate no me está gustando esto- dijo Sasuke colgando el teléfono y quedándose ahí parado unos minutos **_

-Ya llegue!!!- se escucho la voz de Sakuma desde la planta baja

Sasuke no respondió y solo se limito a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y retirarse de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina donde la castaña ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Amores, Deseos y Pasiones

**Capitulo seis: AMORES, DESEOS Y PASIONES**

Sasuke bajo las escaleras, con lentitud, se podría decir que hasta indiferentemente, pero a pesar de que eso daba a entender, dentro de su mente, los sentimientos de furia y celos se encontraban fuertemente presentes

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta que lo llevaba a la cocina, ahí vio a la chica, con una sonrisa enorme, mientras tomaba los platos y empezaba a depositarlos en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cocina, el chico se dio cuenta que tan lejos estaba su mente en las nubes que no se había percatado que él estaba en la estancia. Cruzo los brazos mientras seguía viendo a la chica depositando las cosas que iban a necesitar, y apretó los puños al recordar el por qué su felicidad, ese maldito Echizen se estaba pasando de la raya y el no se lo iba a permitir. Y harto de la felicidad de la chica por el príncipe decido por fin hacer mostrar su presencia en el lugar.

-Por que la sonrisa de boba enamorada?- dijo de forma brusca, asustando un poco a Sakuma logrando que esta diera un pequeño brinco

-Sasuke…- susurro ella alzando la vista y volteando a verlo- por dios casi…

-Te mato…?- le interrumpió acercándose lentamente a la mesa- prefiero eso a verte con el- como si fuera una pantera lentamente el chico empezó a rodear la mesa hasta quedar de lado donde se encontraba Sakuma con una cara de interrogante

-De que hablas?- toda expresión de felicidad que hace un minuto estaban en su cara había desaparecido, y la molestia y la duda se mostraban ahora

-Te vi, recuerdo que saliste enojada de aquí, y de repente llegas con una gran sonrisa, justo después de que ese idiota te haya besado- el moreno se encontró frente a la chica, y solo unos milímetros lo separaban

- Sabes que todo es una ac…- más de nuevo fue interrumpido por el chico

-Una actuación?... yo no veo a nadie aquí a quien tengas que mostrar a otra persona que no seas tu- el chico tomo a Sakuma de la cintura, y de un movimiento la alzo y hizo que se sentara en la barra y en se puso entre sus piernas- donde quedo la promesa que una vez me dijiste?- le susurro sensualmente en su oído

-Sasuke yo…- su vista se oscureció, mientras pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, hace tiempo que su cuerpo no reaccionaba así

-Recuerda que me perteneces, y nadie hará que me parte de tu lado- con extremada ternura, el chico acaricio su mejilla derecha, justo en el sitio donde Ryoma la había depositado el beso- mi pequeña y hermosa rosa negra- le volvió susurrar en la oreja y con extremada delicadeza rozo sus labios su oreja, pasando por su mejilla y se detuvo un poco en la comisura de los labios de la chica para sentir el pequeño temblor que sufrió la chica al sentir sus suaves labios ahí, sonriendo arrogantemente subió su mirada a la cara de la chica quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las acaricias que le proporcionaba el Uchiha y por ultimo unió los labios de ambos en un apasionado beso

Sakuma por instinto rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo acerco más a ella para profundizar el beso, fue cuando el chico pidió permiso con su lengua la entrada hacia la boca de la chica cual accedió gustosamente, las manos de Sasuke se encontraba en la estrecha cintura de la chica, el beso subía cada vez más la pasión hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el beso separándose lentamente de la chica ante la interrogativa de ella por haber cortado el beso

-Buenas noches- le dijo Sasuke antes de soltarla y dejarla aun sentada en la barra y alejarse de ella con paso lento y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Y… la…comida?- pregunto agitada la chica aun en su lugar

-Ya lo tome- la voltea a ver lujuriosamente y con prepotencia mientras que se lambe los labios aun recordando el beso y después sale del cuarto

Sakuma se deja caer completamente sobre la pared de la cocina aun agitada, y con una mano se quita los cabellos que le caen en la cara y deja su mano en su frente y recarga su cabeza hacia atrás en la pared, cierra los ojos y saca un profundo suspiro de cansancio

-"Aun logras sacar mi pasión…Sasuke"- piensa la chica mientras sonríe con diversión

* * *

El reloj marcaba las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y aun así la persona frente a la computadora de escritorio seguía tecleando velozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando aparte el cansancio y la señal que le mandaba su cerebro de que ya era hora de ir a descansar (NA: se parece a mi Jiji)

Después de un rato de seguir tecleando desesperadamente se detuvo de golpe abriendo grandemente los ojos que se encontraban a tras de los lentes que portaba en ese mismo instante, también de golpe se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la parte de su closet que en ese momento se encontraba abierto, saco una caja de cartón lleno de revistas deportivas y empezó a sacarlas hasta que llegó a la ultima revista que se podría decir que era la más vieja

-No Puede ser…- susurro el chico viendo mejor la portada de la revista que mostraba a cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres todos vestidos con traje de tenistas negro y con las raquetas igualmente negros recargados en el hombro, solo una de las personas, más específicamente una chica de cabello negro y la más chica del grupo tenía puesta una máscara, ocultando su rostro, pero a pesar de eso podían notarse la belleza de la chica aun teniendo como máximo unos 12 años.- esto lo tiene que saber Tezuka- susurro el chic pero cuando alzo la vista fue cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de la hora que era- este… creo que será mejor más al rato - por fin se quita los lentes y se rasca un poco los ojos y después va hacia la computadora y guardada la información que había obtenido hasta el momento y la apaga y sin más preámbulos decide meterse por fin a su cama

Pero como si apenas hubiera pasado un segundo en que su cabeza había tocado la almohada fue cuando escucho el despertador, con mucha pereza alzo la mano para apagar el monstruoso ruido y fue ahí cuando se fijo que el segundo que le había pensado que había dormido en verdad habían sido 4 horas

-Sadaharu ya levántate- escucho la voz de su madre desde el toro lado de la puerta y seguido los pasos de la misma descendiendo la escaleras

A pesar de que solo había durmió un par de horas eso no impidió que el chico de levantara de un salto de la cama, desde su descubrimiento de anoche estaba más que impaciente de poder hablar con Tezuka, y si es posible con la entrenadora Sumiré pero tendría que primero tener el apoyo del capitán para eso

En menos de 15 minutos el chico ya se encontraba listo, y solo colocaba un montón de papeles junto con la revista que había sacado anoche en su mochila, y sin arreglar su cama decidió bajar las escaleras, abajo su mama lo miraba con cara interrogante ya que no era costumbre de su hijo bajar tan pronto después de la llamada

-Algo importante antes de que comiencen las clases?- le pregunto volviendo la vista hacia el desayuno que estaba preparando

-Algo así mama- le contesto el chico mientras empezaba a tomarse el jugo de naranja que se encontraba en la mesa frente a el

-Se puede saber de qué es?- pregunto su mama sirviéndole un poco de los huevos con jamón que estaba haciendo

-Si mama, pero te lo diré después, tengo que comentarle algo a Tezuka antes de poder empezar a decírselo a alguien más- empezó a comer, un poco , más a prisa de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero no tan rápido para tener el peligro de ahogarse

-Como gustes hijo- le sonrió su mama con cariño

En menos de 15 min Sadaharu ya se encontraba en el potro de su casa con los zapatos puestos, y la mochila en el brazo izquierdo junto con sus raquetas

-Me voy- grito desde la entrada y cerró la puerta tras de él y salió corriendo a la escuela. Faltaban como unos 45 min para que las clases empezaran pero él se tomaba como 10 minutos en llegar a la escuela aparte, conociendo a Tezuka ya ha de estar en la escuela preparando lo que será del próximo entrenamiento al igual que sus clases

Y como lo había calculad en 10 minutos llego a la escuela, fue ahí cuando dejo de correr y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela, como lo había sospechado, no había casi ninguna persona a esa hora en la escuela pero si quería hablar con Tezuka solo y con tiempo tenía que ser a esa hora o nunca

Sabía que no iba a estar en el salón de clases si no cerca de las canchas, a Tezuka le gustaba revisar y prepara todo para el entrenamiento para que no perder el tiempo acomodando las cosas cuando empezaran los entrenamientos

Y fue cierto ahí lo vio entrando en los vestidores masculinos, acelero un poco más el paso para poder entrar mientras que sacaba la revista de anoche de la mochila

-Sadaharu?- cuestiono Tezuka viendo al chico con gafas dentro del vestidor, con la respiración un poco agitada

-Tezuka… tengo que hablarte del chico Uchiha… estuve investigando y encontré algo asombroso- dijo emocionado- mira esto- le paso la revista- ahí está Uchiha

Tezuka abrió los ojos, era cierto en la portaba están con grandes palabras "Los demonios a la cancha", y 8 chicos se veían, como de unos 12 a 14 años cada uno, uno de ellos, el que se encontraba hasta el fondo, era de cabello morado oscuro casi negro y destellantes ojos dorados, su mirada era dura haciéndolo ver muy sexy, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con sonrisa coqueta, en frente de ellos dos otro chico de cabello rubio ojos avellana, y mirada divertida, a lado otra chica de cabello castaño muy claro y largo y ojos azules, de mirada amable en frente de ellos, otro chico de cabello morado pero lo que era el color, y ojos al igual morados, mirada entre traviesa y coqueta y abrazaba de la cintura a otra chica de cabello en frente de ellos, otro chico de cabello morado pero lo que era el color, y ojos al igual morados, mirada entre traviesa y coqueta y abrazaba de la cintura a otra chica de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate y por último los que más destacaban de todos, tanto por la postura arrogante que mostraban y su belleza si no por el aura misteriosa que provenían de ellos a pesar de ser solo una fotografía, se daban las espaldas uno al otro, del lado derecho estaba una chica de cabello negro intenso, pero llevaba una máscara al igual negra que le cubría la mitad de su rostro de la parte de arriba y el otro era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha pero con unos años menos.

-Ya lo has confirmado?- pregunto el capitán alzando la vista hacia

-Si… desde anoche

-Lo mejor será que le preguntemos a la profesora Sumiré- Tezuka empieza a avanzar hacia el edificio de deportes

Llegaron a la oficina de la profesoras y estaban listos para tocar cuando vieron a la susodicha llegando del otro lado del pasillo donde ellos llegaron

-Chicos que hacen por aquí?- pregunto la entrenadora mientras se detenía enfrente de ellos

-Venimos a preguntar sobre Sasuke Uchiha

-Chicos ya les dije todo lo que sabía, no sé qué…

-En verdad nos dijo todo lo que sabía?- dijo Tezuka enseñándole la revista

-Como…?- pregunto sorprendida mientras tomaba la revista temblando un poco

-Nosotros le preguntamos a usted- dijo Inui

-Sera mejor que hablemos a dentro- Sumiré saco por fin la llave de su oficina y entro dejando a pasar a sus alumnos y enseguida cerró la puerta detrás de ellos- que es lo que saben?- tomo asiento

-Solamente lo que nos ofrece esta revista- dijo Inui- Sasuke Uchiha, fue miembro del grupo de tenis más grande de todos los tiempos, y desapareció por un tiempo después de la separación de este mismo grupo, se le hacía llamar "el demonio", de 13 años, cabello negro, ojos negros y mirada profunda, y se rumoraba que tenía un romance con la principal del equipo "la rosa negra"- dice Inui señalando con la cabeza a la chica con mascara

-Bien, creo que lo demás o die cuando este todo el equipo reunido, por lo mientras será mejor que vayan a tomar clases, hoy en el entrenamiento se los diré- suspiro con pesadez Sumiré

-Está bien, reuniremos al equipo en el entrenamiento- comento Tezuka mientras los dos empiezan a irse a la salida

-Chicos…-los llamo Sumiré antes de que salieran- prométanme que no le dirán nada de esto a Sakuma ni a Sasuke

-Pero…

-Por favor- los miro suplicantemente. Algo que hizo consternar a los chicos

-Está bien- contestaron los dos y salieron de la oficina

-Espero que sea lo mejor… no quiero que me vuelvas a odiar Sakuma- susurro Sumiré mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol ya chocaban contra su rostro, aunque con pesadez empezó abrir sus parpados, y pudo ver que no se encontraba en su cuarto, y sin dudar abrió sus ojos enormemente, y se levanto de golpe pero su acción fue detenida por la fuerte mano rodeando su estrecha cintura y seguida del ronroneo de molestia. Volteo a ver a su lado y vio una cabellera negra surgir de las cobijas y seguida de una penetrante mirada negra sobre ella

-Buenos días- susurro, pero no fue contestado su saludo ya que el chico se empezó a incorporar sin dejar de abrazar su cintura y de verla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Buenos días- sonrió este con arrogancia para después por fin liberar la cintura de la chica de su agarre, levantarse de la cama e ir al baño

Sakuma no dijo nada solo vio como desapareció el chico detrás de la puerta del baño y después de unos minutos fue cuando capto la idea que estaba aun ahí observando cómo boba la puerta donde el chico se fue, suspiro con pesadez y se dejo caer a la cama con los brazos extendidos y se quito las sabanas de encima quedando solo con el conjunto de camiseta y short de piyama que llevaba puesto

No habían hecho nada malo anoche, solo se habían acostado untos, como hace tiempo que no lo hacían, admitía que extrañaba esas noches en donde él se aferraba a su cintura temiendo perderla o que se la quitaran, donde ella sentía que era deseada y querida, y no pudo evitar volver a sentir eso anoche, desde el momento en la cocina, su cuerpo había deseado estar junto al esa noche y lo hizo

Para ella Sasuke Uchiha era una droga prohibida, tanto por ella y también por la sociedad en que vive rodeado el, pero era casi imposible no poder probar un poco y más cuando este se le ofrecía, tanto él como ella sabían que no podían tener más que esas aventuras, por ahora, ella todavía no ha podido eliminar el deseo y amor hacia el pero también había alguien más que estaba entrando ahí, aunque lo costo admitirlo, pero por ahora solo era deseo, un deseo puro, no más que eso.

Le dolió y mucho haberse separado del, más que de Paul, aunque Paul había sido su salvador, y hasta su padre en cierto punto, Sasuke había sido su refugio, el único que la comprendía, su amor de niña, y podría ser de vida, cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral del salón de clases ese día, aparte de darle el susto y sorpresa de su vida, también le dio una gran felicidad, ya que sabía que no iba a estar sola de nuevo, ay que sabía que él se iba a quedar con ella, se lo había prometido.

Escucho como la llave de la regadera se cerraba y la puerta de esta era deslizada, sabía que ahora le chico tenía que estar secándose su cabello y poniéndose su toalla para taparse, volteo a la derecha para checar que hora serian, al notar que ya era un poco tarde se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto sin despedirse, sabía que si se quedaba hasta que el saldría de la ducha se le haría realimente muy tarde

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y lograron que saliera de su ensueño, no tenía ninguna prisa en contestarle a la persona que se encontraba a tras de la puerta, así que no contesto, ellos sabían como era su actitud cuando se encontraba en ese cuarto, así que ya sabía que iba a pasar, sabían que no les contestaría , se escuchara el llamado de tres toqui dos de nuevo y seguido los pasos de la persona retirándose del lugar para esperarlo en su despacho por lo menos por unos 2 minutos

Ese cuarto era sagrado para él, era su santuario, la única pieza de esa gran casa que en verdad consideraba y sentía ese calor de hogar, esa habitación era el cuarto de la que una vez fue su protegida, su hija, su niña, se acerco despacio hacia la gran fotografía que se encontraba arriba de la pequeña chimenea que tenía el lugar, por la oscuridad no se podía distinguir muy bien el cuadro, y decidió recorrer las cortinas de los enromes ventanales, y fue ahí cuando la vio por completo, una chica de unos 10 años, con un hermoso vestido color lila descubierto de los hombros, cabello negro y ojos rubís, con mirada coqueta, parecía toda una muñeca de porcelana, ahí estaba su niña, su bebe, la que recogió un día pensando solo utilizarla para uno de sus proyectos y que al final fue la que lleno ese vacío que se había hecho cuando ella lo abandono

Podía estar ahí horas, hasta días recordando cada momento cada instante que vivió con ella, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus palabras, su sonrisa, su risa, todo de ella, tanto los momentos en que la vio llorar como cuando la vio sonreír y reír, pero pronto la tendría de nuevo en sus brazos abrazándola, consintiéndola, sabía que había hecho muchos errores antes, y eso fue unos de los motivos por la cual se la quitaron que se la arrebataron de su lado, pero ya no, volvería, por ella, por ellos

Con pesadez salió de esa habitación, y la cerro con llave, solo otra persona y el tenían la llave para entrar a esa habitación, no quería que nada de ahí fuera tocado por alguien más que no fueron ellos dos, solo ellos tenían ese privilegio.

Llego a la otra parte de la mansión, y sin tocar entro a su despacho donde se encontró con la persona que se había atrevido en interrumpirlo pero no lo reprimiría ya que sabía que buenas noticias traía esa interrupción

-Y bien?- fue su saludo cortante

-Hum… la paciencia es una virtud Paul- le respondió la persona con diversión. Al igual que la amabilidad y respeto

-Ahora no me vengas con tus discursos de modales Ryoga, lo tienes sí o no?- la contesto de mala gana

-Tranquilo, a quien crees que se lo encomendaste?... claro que lo tengo- Ryoga saco un sobre amarillo de su chamarra que traía- el papeleo, está arreglado, no hubo ningún problema

-Excelente- tomo el sobre con gran alegría mientras lo habría y sacaba todos los papales que había- llamo al equipo Ryoga… y diles que armen sus maletas… nos vamos a Japón…

**CONTINUARA**

**Bien lo se es un MILAGROOOO!!!! pero la verdad para que les miento chicos, jaja diganme zope pero tenia estos tres caps escritos desde hace años pero no se por que no los subi, pero de una vez se los actualizo para avisarles que... reanudo estos fics... seee aunque ustedes no lo crean, jaja por que creo que ya no tengo credibilidad O.O que feo... bueno al punto lo que pasa es que un dia no muy lejano me acorde de este fic, mejor dicho me recordaron de este fic y pues empeze a leer lo que tenia y me riñe a mi misma y decidi volver a escribirlo junto con los otros fics que tengo en esta cuenta.**

**Si quieren saber mas sobre las actualizaciones y de como voy a llevar este fic ademas de otras cosillas relacionado con esto, en mi perfil podran encontrar el link a mi Livejournal, ahi publicare todas las actualizaciones que hare, tanto de este fic como de otros que tambien podran saber de ellos ahi. Entonces cualquier duda en el Journal se los puedo resolver**

**por el momento espero que le guste estos tres caps y nos veremos pronto ^ ^ **


	7. Delineando Lo Que Fue

**Desclamier: **POT no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados, solamente el personaje de Paul Coleman, y solo los utilizo para mis locuras extremas

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

_**Delineando lo que fue**_

_Podía sentir el frio colarse por sus huesos, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el pleno frio, nunca creyó que el frio del invierno iba a ser tan intenso, pero no podía evitarlo, había aceptado el trato y aunque le dolía que la tuvieran que separa de su familia, también era la única manera de verlos de nuevo en pie a su madre y a su hermano_

_Había sido apenas tres días atrás, cuando al llegar de robar la comida que iban a comer ese día y a lo mejor los siguientes tres, que había llegado ese hombre, Paul Coleman diciendo que quería ayudarla pero con la condición de que fuera su conejillo de indias hasta lograr su proyecto, pero el día en que murieran su madre y su hermano todo el trato se iba a acabar_

_Y ahora se encontraba en Rusia, lo único que recordó al despertar el segunda día que se encontraba en la casa del señor Coleman se encontraba camino al aeropuerto, con unas nuevas prendas de ropa que le había comprado el mismo señor, solo viajarían el y ella ya que su familia estaba bastante delicada para poder salir del país, según lo que había entendido de la platica que había tenido el señor Coleman con el doctor que habían visto ayer_

_No pude enterarse en si de que estaban hablando ya que según lo que le había dicho la señorita Lidia, era que el señor Coleman era muy fiel a sus costumbres rusas, es nacido haya, y nunca aceptaba otra opinión medica que no fuera de un ruso, no sabia por que era así el señor Coleman, cuando el doctor termina de ver a mi familia, se acerco con una cara que no me gusto mucho al señor Coleman, y en un idioma que no entendía nada, le dijo que si podía hablar con el a solas, este me dejo con Lidia esperando afuera del consultorio mientras que los dos hablaban dentro de este en susurros y en ruso _

_Unos 15 min después habían salido los dos hombres con caras serias y sin darme ninguna respuesta, nos fuimos del lugar con mi mama y mi hermano en silla de ruedas, aun no podían mantenerse despiertos por más de 5 min, los veía muy débiles y hasta no me había gustado la idea de que tenían que ir tan lejos para que el doctor los viera, pero el señor Coleman me había dicho que era lo mejor _

_Cuando llegamos, este mismo fue a dejar a mi mama y a mi hermano a sus camas, mientras me decía que me quedara en la sala por unos minutos que ahorita iba conmigo, espere como el me había dicho, todavía no me sentía con la suficiente confianza de hacer algo más, a pesar del buen trato que me daban la señorita lidia y mi jefe me sentía como una intrusa_

_-Todo bien Sakuma?- me asusto la voz de Coleman mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sillón individual, como siempre _

_-Que fue lo que… le dijo el doctor?- le pregunte con timidez_

_-No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, estas muy chica, ellos se van a recuperar… tienes mi palabra- me contesto con una sonrisa cálida- mañana saldremos de viaje _

_-De viaje?- pregunte extrañada_

_-Si… iremos a mi país, a Rusia- me reí a mis adentros al ver como se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo _

_-Pero…_

_-Tu familia no puede ir por el momento, pero el doctor se hará cargo de ellos, están por ahora muy débiles para soportar una un viaje así de largo- Paul se acerco a ella para depositar su mano sobre su cabeza paternalmente- pero en cuanto se recuperen prometo mandarlos a Rusia junto con nosotros_

_-Esta bien- suspiro cansadamente Sakuma_

_Así fue como ahora se encontraba aquí, en el país de origen de Coleman, eran las 3 y media de la mañana, y se encontraba con una ropa deportiva, no muy caliente para abrigarte bien con ese tiempo._

_Sakuma solo portaba una pants, sin felpa, era casi un pants para ir a correr en un verano frio, y una camisa de manga larga y arriba un chaleco bombacho encima, estaba con los brazos cruzados y no podía evitar tiritar de frio de vez en cuando_

_-lista?- se escucho una voz detrás de ella, ya que estaba viendo la vista del lugar donde por el momento estaban instalados_

_-Tengo mucho frio- le respondió a Paul mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas del chaleco_

_-Se te ira quitando- contesto Paul quien estaba bien cubierto y no sentía el fuerte frio que hacia- sígueme- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por entre la nieve que estaba _

_Sakuma empezó a seguirle pero por la razón de que sus piernas eran muy cortas y que la nueve le impedía ir muy rápido se retrasaba pero aceleraba un poco el paso corriendo pero aun así, le fue difícil seguirle el paso a Paul, había arboles alrededor de ellos, cubiertos por copos de nieve, haciendo ver el paisaje muy hermoso, tardamos aproximadamente unos 15 minutos caminando aunque para mi fueron horas, nos detuvimos en un terreno completamente despoblado, solamente se encontraba una capa de nieve muy gruesa _

_-Bien llegamos- dijo Paul mientras se detenía y observaba con una sonrisa el territorio- estas lista?- le pregunto mientras volteaba a verla _

_-Si… creo- dijo temblando de frio Sakuma mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido el lugar, no tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer _

_-Bien- lo primero que harás será dar 20 vueltas corriendo al terreno- explico alegremente Paul_

_-Que?!, esta bromeando no señor Paul?, no creo que pue…_

_-Lo harás… recuerda que tenemos un tarto, además hice el programa de entrenamiento para que pudieras soportarlo- la miro con seriedad_

_Sakuma miro de nuevo el terreno, ahora le parecía más grande que cuando llegaron, además se estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo diablos le iba hacer para aguantar correr 20 vueltas alrededor de este lugar? De por si, se le hacia difícil caminar con la nieve, y ahora venia el señor Paul y le dice que tiene que correr_

_-Esta bien- suspiro resignada Sakuma_

_-Bien, puedes empezar, te recuerdo que solo tienes 30 minutos para hacer las vueltas- le explico Paul_

_-30 min?!... esta bien- prefirió no gritar y reclamar, mientras mas discutía más tiempo se tomaría para acabar su tortura_

_Empezó a correr, aunque casi, casi trotaba ya que por la nieve no podía correr a mucha velocidad, además el frio estaba colando mucho en sus pies, sus manos y su cara por el golpe del aire al correr_

_-Más rápido Sakuma!- se escucho la voz de Paul desde la otra punta del lugar_

_-Juro que si pudiera…- susurro para ella misma, aunque lo hubiera hecho en voz alta Paul no la escucharía ya que al ser pequeña su voz no era muy potente y además había muchos metros de distancia_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo completamente ya que la luz del televisor encendido le dañaba la vista. A tientas busco el control con su mano derecha ya que sentía como su mano izquierda estaba ocupada. Encontró enseguida el control y apago el molesto aparato.

Pero aun no abrió los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Esperando no volver a soñar con su pasada, como había empezado todo para ella. Pero al parecer que el sueño se le había esfumado. Aun así decidió no abrir los ojos.

Movió lentamente su mano izquierda para encontrar el por que su mano estaba ocupada, era suave y algo frio el contacto. También se percato de un peso encima de su pierna izquierda. Decidió por fin abrir los ojos mientras recargaba del lado su cabeza.

Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a lo largo del sillón y su cabeza estaba recargado en su pierna mientras que su mano estaba apresada entre la mano derecha del chico y la piel de su pecho que dejaba descubierto la camisa que llevaba puesta.  
No se había dado cuenta cuando se habían quedado dormidos. Pero ya era bastante tarde, ya el día estaba oscuro y por el horario de verano podía deducir que eran como por las 7 y media, ocho de la noche.

Fijo su vista de nuevo en Sasuke lentamente dejo libre su mano izquierda. Pero no lo aparto de el, al contrario dirigió su mano al rostro pasivo del chico. Con la punta de sus dedos, un leve contacto, empezó a delinear el rostro del chico cuidadosamente. Pasando por sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas; hasta su labios, coloco sus dedos encima de los labios delgados y carnosos del chico por un tiempo sintiendo como el aliento cálido le golpeaba la mano.

Y recordó, recordó la primera vez que había visto Sasuke, algo bastante parecido…

_Una gran tormenta se estaba dando en esa parte de Alemania, podría decir que en la mayoría de el. Una de las pocas tormentas que se podían ver en ese tiempo.  
Suspiro; y volvió a asomarse por la ventana ya algo empañada esperando ver a la persona a quien había estado esperando por más de media hora. _

_De nuevo ningún signo de su llegada había, lo mejor seria que lo fuera a esperar en la sala; pero en el momento en que se dio la media vuelta una luz ilumino un poco su cuarto, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la ventana, vio como una camioneta se estacionaba enfrente de la casa._

_Con una sonrisa, salto de la cama donde estaba y salió con rapidez de la habitación, recorrió el pequeño pasillo y bajo con cuidado las escaleras, pero en el momento en que estaba por la mitad de las escaleras pudo ver como Paul entraba a la casa empapado totalmente, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención si a la persona que llevaba cargando en sus brazos._

_-Sakuma ayúdame- le pidió Paul mientras se dirigía a la sala con la persona_

_Bajo rápidamente lo que le faltaba de escaleras y cerro la puerta de la entrada para después dirigirse detrás de Paul a la sala donde en un sillón deposito a la persona.  
Ahí noto que se trataba de un niño, como de unos 11 o 12 años. Estaba lastimado y sangraba de la frente. Al igual que Paul estaba empapado el chico_

_-Tráeme una toalla por favor- le pidió Paul mientras se quitaba su chamarra dejándolo a un lado para checar al chico._

_Obedeciendo se fue al closet donde se encontraban las toallas y sabanas de repuesto. Tomo la que alcanzaba ya que con diez años no tenia la altura suficiente y no podía perder el tiempo en buscar una silla._

_Le acerco la toalla a Paul quien rápidamente, casi arrebatándosela empezó a secar al chico. Necesitaba una nueva muda de ropa, si no podría coger una pulmonía, eso lo tenia por experiencia propia. Sin que le dijera Paul fue corriendo a su habitación y saco un short y una camisa que mayormente utilizaba para sus entrenamientos. No sabia la talla del chico, pero esperaba que le quedara eso aunque se. Le dejo la muda de ropa en la mesilla de centro Paul le sonrió como agradecimiento y se dedico a quitarle la ropa húmeda al chico y colocarle la nueva._

_-Puedes ir por vendas y alcohol por favor- le pidió Paul_

_Sin decir nada fue a la cocina; gracias a dios que el botiquín estaba en la parte de abajo si no tendría problemas. Cuando estaba por terminar de sacar las cosas pudo ver a Paul entrar apresurado a la cocina. Aun tenia las ropas húmeda._

_-Al parecer tiene un poco de fiebre- le explico mientras abría la llave de agua caliente y llenaba un recipiente- estoy emocionado sabes Sakuma?- dijo con una sonrisa emocionado- es un chico bastante interesante, me recuerda a ti- dijo mientras esperaba el agua y sacaba una toalla- será un gran prototipo, podría ser tu compañero de dobles, el mejor jugador masculino- Paul no dejaba de hablar, podía notar como estaba emocionado. Lo veía en sus ojos y lo oía en su tono de voz._

_Con las vendas en los brazos vio con seriedad a Paul, no sabia por que, pero estaba molesta, celosa. Celosa de ese chico que se encontraba en el sillón, conocía esa cara de Paul y sabia lo que significaba. Ese chico iba a ser su prioridad en un tiempo. _

_-Empieza a lavarle la herida por favor Sakuma, mientras yo me voy a cambiar- le pidió mientras le daba un cuenco donde ya se encontraba el agua caliente y un paño de cocina_

_Respiro despacio para tranquilizarse y se dirigió a la sala mientras escuchaba como Paul subía las escaleras. Dejo todo en la mesilla de noche. Preparo un algodón con alcohol y le retiro los cabellos que le caían en la frente al chico. _

_En esa posición lo pudo apreciar mejor, tenia el cabello negro como la noche, era lacio pero se encontraba bastante revoltoso su cabellera, tenia una piel extremadamente blanca como porcelana, no sabia si era por el frio o ese fuera su tono natural de piel aunque si podía notar un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas lo mas seguro que era por la fiebre que tenia. _

_Con cuidado limpio la herida, no era profunda, y al parecer era la única que tenia, era más la pantalla de la sangre que la gravedad de la herida. Cuando estaba dispuesta a ponerle el paño caliente para bajarle la fiebre alguien tomo con fuerza su muñeca_

_Desde el sillón una mirada fría y oscura la veía; podía notar como el chico se le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero su agarre era fuerte._

_-Quien…eres?- le pregunto con dificultad y roncamente _

_-Sakuma- le contesto mientras sentía como el agarre a su muñeca disminuía- y tu?_

_No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada de burla y prepotencia algo que hizo que frunciera el ceño y su enojo que trataba de control se saliera de control de nuevo. _

_-Que bien ya despertaste- Paul se acerco con paso apresurado y tomo asiento a un lado del chico_

_El chico en cuanto vio a Paul la soltó, y le sonrió levemente al señor. Como si su actitud de hacer rato no existiera. Sintió como Paul le quitaba el paño de entre sus manos y se lo colocaba al chico. _

_-Sakuma puedes ir por un cobertor por favor- otro favor, otro favor para ese chico_

_Se quedo parada ahí sin hacerle caso a Paul simplemente mirando de mala forma al chico. Paul noto la actitud y volteo a verla algo extrañado_

_-Sakuma me escuchaste?- ella simplemente volteo a verlo, y sin decir más empezó a subir las escaleras a su cuarto- Sakuma!- escucho que le gritaba Paul_

_-Que lo busque el- le contesto y azoto la puerta, lo ultimo que escucho fue otro grito de Paul y los pasos de el buscando el cobertor en el closet donde había sacado la toalla_

Si recordaba perfectamente ese día; unas horas después Paul había subido completamente enojado y le había regañado como nunca lo había hecho. Pero ella no dijo nada, se había quedado callada y seria.  
Eso fue lo que le extraño a Paul quien trato de sacarle la verdad y que le dijera lo que le pasaba. Pero ella no dijo nada, solamente se metió dentro de las sabanas de su cama y le dio la espalda a Paul. No supo la expresión que tuvo pero si escucho cuando azoto la puerta al irse de su habitación.

Al día siguiente lo que había temido se volvió realidad, el chico, quien se presento como Sasuke se iba a quedar con ellos y al igual que ella iba a ser un conejillo de indias para que Paul lo entrenara.  
No sabia cual había sido el tratado entre los dos

Y por un mes Paul se había dedicado exclusivamente a el, y ella fue la que empezó a alejarse, y el odio hacia ese chico crecía, odio y celos. Pero Paul comprendió su error al quinto día que no la había visto.  
Y ella siempre fiel a el y al contrato que los unía se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero, en la cancha al fondo de todo, algo escondida por unos arbustos.

-Que piensas?- la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus recuerdos y bajo al mirada para ver esos iris negros

-El día que llegaste a casa con Paul

-Recuerdo- hizo memoria también mientras veía al techo- en ese entonces, tu eras mi competencia

-Y tu mi mayor pesadilla

-Me odiabas verdad?- alzo la vista hacia Sakuma quien se encontraba viendo el televisor apagado

-Si- le admitió- para mi eras un estorbo que simplemente había llegado para quitarme a mi Paul

-Tu Paul- sonrió con ironía por lo dicho- y tu eras la molestia para ganarme a Paul… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que tu eras la única luz en los ojos de Paul, al igual que lo eres para mi ahora

-Tuvo que pasar tiempo- susurro Sakuma de nuevo delineando el rostro del chico quien no se inmuto ante la acaricia

-Pero aun asi, tu nunca lo aceptaste- el chico se alzo un poco rozando levemente su nariz con la de Sakuma

-Nunca hubiera sido posible- le susurro sin apartarse- venias de un rango mas alto que yo, y éramos demasiados pequeños- cerro los ojos y se quedaron los dos en silencio ahí por unos dos minutos hasta que Sakuma se levanto del sillón dejando a Sasuke recostado en el salón

-Y ahora?

-Sabes la respuesta- se dirigió al inicio de las escaleras- además, aun te odio

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba recostado boca arriba a toda la extensión de su cama; tenia tapado los ojos por su antebrazo. Ya eran como las nueve de la noche y el aun seguía con el uniforme de la escuela. Desde que había llegado a la escuela se había encerrado en su habitación.

Cuando su prima Nanako había subido para informarle que estaba la cena lista, no contesto, dando a entender que estaba durmiendo. Ni siquiera Karupin había salido de la habitación. Se había quedado a su lado mirándolo fijamente, tratando de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba. Y ahora se encontraba dormido gracias a sus caricias.

Mientras que en la mente del tenista novato lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era la conversación que habían mantenido todo el equipo en la oficina de la entrenadora Sumiré, y la imagen de su nieta, no de Sakuma llegando junto con el chico Uchiha.

**---FlashBack---**

La profesora Sumiré se encontraba viendo fuera de la ventana de su despacho, una vista que daba justo hacia las canchas de tenis de Seigaku. Estaba de espaldas ante todos los miembros titulares del equipo de Seigaku.

Mientras su rostro se encontraba a pasible dentro de si los nervios a comían completamente. Solamente dos de esos chicos sabían de que iba toda la junta mientras los otros titulares se veían entre ellos para saber que era lo que pasaba con su entrenadora y por que los habían reunido ahí.

-Profesora pasa algo?- pregunto por fin Syusuke tranquilamente

-Si Syusuke pasa algo- contesto la entrenadora mientras se daba la media vuelta para darle la cara a todos- es sobre su nuevo miembro de equipo

-El chico Uchiha?- Momoshiro frunció el ceño

-Si, hay algo de el que deben de saber- Sumire volteo a ver a Inui quien entendió y extendió la revista a quien estaba más cerca, que era Kaoru- pasa la revista Kaoru- le pidió Sumire, al ver como el chico quedaba prácticamente en shock

Extrañados ante la actitud de la serpiente como el de la entrenadora Momoshiro le arrebato la revista sin recibir ninguna queja y no tardo en quedar en la misma situación que Kaoru, así todos fueron viendo la revista mas por curiosidad que por nada. Solamente Inui, Tezuka y Ryoma quedaron intactos, tanto por ya saber la noticia como por su actitud.

-Que significa esto profesora?- logro articular Oishi

-Lo que ven, Sasuke Uchiha es el chico de esa revista, mejor conocido como "el demonio del tenis"- empezó a explicar Sumire mientras tomaba asiento

-Pensaba que se había retirado- Syusuke aun revisaba la revista

-No, simplemente dejaron de escucharse los rumores de ese equipo cuando su líder principal "Rosa Negra" decidió abandonarlos- lo rectifico la entrenadora- siguen bajo entrenamiento, aunque he de admitir que no se el motivo del por que esta aquí

-Y como lo conoce usted?- pregunto Kawamura, ya todos habían recuperado de la impresión

-Por que conozco al entrenador de todos ellos, además de que…- hizo una pausa donde trato de recuperar aire- Sakuma vivió un tiempo con ese chico

Todos los titulares alzaron la vista mirando sorprendidos a Sumire, muchos empezaron a sacar conclusiones solos otros simplemente esperaban que la entrenadora les dijera ya todo.

-Esta diciendo que su nieta, fue uno de los miembros de ese equipo?- pregunto Tezuka diciendo la pregunta que la mayoría de los chicos tenían en la cabeza

-Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes, es la vida de Sakuma y tengo que respetarla- cerro los ojos- lo siento chicos pero lo único que puedo decirles es que Sasuke Uchiha es el "demonio" y tiene un vinculo con mi nieta, ustedes sabrán cual es a su tiempo

Los titulares bajaron de nuevo la mirada, cada quien concentrado en sus pensamientos, no tardaron en decidir mejor ir a entrenar, poco a poco cada uno fue abandonando el despacho aun masticando la información que tenían en la cabeza. Solo uno se quedo resguardado

-Lo averiguare- Sumire se sorprendió al ver a Ryoma mirando por la ventana justo donde se veía como Sasuke y Sakuma entraban- averiguare el secreto de su nieta- sin dirigirle ninguna mirada salió del despacho dejando a una entrenadora asombrada

------**Fin del Flashback-----**

Gruño y se riño a si mismo, no sabia el por que le había dicho a la entrenadora, lo único que sabia era que al momento en el que el iba a salir del despacho había visto de reojo como Ryuzaki llegaba a las canchas junto con el chico Uchiha y sonriendo abiertamente.

Por un momento le pareció que era una chica completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba ser. Pero eso no fue lo que lo distrajo e hiciera que dijera eso. Había sido aquel diminuto beso en la mejilla que Uchiha le había dado mientras se despedía y entraba a los vestuarios.

No podía ver la cara de la chica ya que estaba de espaldas a la ventana pero podía jurar que se había sonrojado y puesto tímida, reacción que solo se lo daba a el. Por que en ese casi año que había estado ahí había notado las miradas y las continuas atenciones que la chica le daba a el.  
Sabia que era atenta con todo el club pero lo era más con el, no sabia por que era asi ella pero no le molestaba. Al contrario había terminado por acostumbrarse que la chica estuviera siempre ahí dándole lo que necesitaba.  
Pero ahora era lo contrario, desde que había llegado el chico nuevo, pareciera que Ryuzaki se había olvidado del club y solo lo veía a el, a Uchiha.

Apreto los puños con fuerza, le molestaba esa actitud, pero sabia que descubriendo el secreto que les había dado la profesora Sumire de su nieta muchas dudas se le iban a aclarar.  
Estaba decidido, descubriría lo que pasaba, pasara lo que pasara el lo quería saber

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hooolaaaa**

**Bueno como se los prometi aqui esta el septimo capitulo **

**Como se dieron cuenta aqui se menciona mas el pasado de Sakuma y Sasuke, ya los chicos saben quien es verdaderamente Sasuke pero ahora queda el enigma de quien es verdaderamente Sakuma.**

**Bueno cualquier duda como les dije pueden pasar al live journal que se ecuentra en mi perfil **

**Nos leeremos Sayo**


	8. Lo Que Negamos

**Desclamier:** POT no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados, solamente el personaje de Paul Coleman, y solo los utilizo para mis locuras extremas

**Titulo: **True Life

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OOC, espero en verdad que sea un poco

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

_Lo que Negamos…_

El atardecer ya se avecinaba, y el frio del otoño empezaba a sentirse, se abrazo a si misma y se froto suavemente los brazos con sus palmas. El fresco era poco pero lo bastante para ella que no tría una sudadera en ese momento.  
Los días anteriores el calor se sentía en todo el día, pensaba que aquel día iba a ser lo mismo. Para su mala suerte así no fue. Pateo una pequeña piedra que estaba frente a ella y esta se estrello con una de la reja que cubrían las pistas de tenis masculino. Su vista se quedo en ese punto.

De inmediato la imagen de muchos jugadores llegó a su mente. Especialmente dos; los dos hombres que en ese momento controlaban su vida de una cierta forma. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que despertaba sus más oscuros sus deseos y tal vez la única persona que la comprendía y conocía en su totalidad  
Paul Coleman, el hombre que le dio la esperanza de nuevo a su vida y aunque habían pasados años ya sin verlo, aun sentía que podía controlarla de cualquier forma. Hubo un momento en su vida que solo pensaba en satisfacer a Paul, en cumplir cada uno de sus deseos y sueños. Tal vez aun era capaz de hacerlo.

Dejo que su mente siguiera imaginando a esos hombres, su memoria aun seguían intacta recordando esos partidos de horas enteras que se tomaban los dos, Sasuke con la ilusión de derrotar a Paul mientras este solo fingía que jugaba seriamente.  
Eso había sido al principio del entrenamiento. Cuando paso el tiempo Sasuke ya era capaz de hacer que Paul jugara con todas sus energías, era una lastima que muy pocas veces podían hacerlo. Era demasiado agradable verlos a los dos así.

De repente una tercera silueta empezó a verse en su alucinación. Al principio no lo reconocía, estaba de espaldas de ella. Solo estaba parado, ahí , sin hacer nada. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver de quien se trataba. Tal vez la escena se vería bastante extraña. Una chica fijando su vista a un punto donde no había nadie y haciendo esfuerzos para enfocar.

Poco a poco la silueta empezó a verse más nítida. Pudo percibir la chaqueta de los titulares de Seigaku; una raqueta roja recargado en su hombro derecho. Solo conocía a una persona que podía tener ese tono negro verdoso y una gorra sobre ellos…

-Ryuzaki…- volteo sorprendida

Ryoma se encontraba un poco alejada de ella de su lado derecho. Le había asustado la interrupción del chico. Considerando que hace poco segundos estaba tratando de enfocarlo bien en su alucinación.  
Como siempre traía su gorra característica con la R en rojo, su chaqueta de titular y debajo de su axila izquierda su raqueta. Casi igual que en su ilusión.

-Ryoma-kun- susurro, no podía decirle Echizen, era algo que no quedaba en su personaje

El chico simplemente se le quedo viendo extrañado. Como había previsto creo que si fue bastante extraño que estará fija su mirada en un punto en que nadie estaba y aparte enfrente de los vestidores masculinos. Tal vez hasta se le podía cruzar por la cabeza de que era una pervertida; algo bastante inusual considerando que la Sakuma Ryuzaki que el conocía era una total inocente.

-Etto… estoy esperando…a …Sasuke- entre tartamudeos le explico el por que de su presencia ahí

-Hum- no le respondió nada

Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que Ryoma desvió la mirada hacia la canchas. Sakuma igual lo hizo. El silencio reinaba entre los dos. De repente Ryoma dio la media vuelta y dios dos pasos antes de detenerse.

-Ponta

Volteo a verlo un poco sorprendida ante la palabra "Ponta, no se la esperaba, de hecho no se esperaba nada de parte de Echizen, ella era la que siempre iniciaba las conversaciones como las que las terminaba con un monosílabo de parte del chico.

-Quiero Ponta- volvió a decirle Ryoma mientras retomaba su caminata

Arqueo una ceja extrañada ahora ella. Echizen estaba algo raro y si había entendido bien quería que lo siguiese. Pero para que?. Miro por encima de su hombro donde estaban los vestidores masculinos. Sasuke aun iba a tardar mucho y si no era así podría esperarla.  
Pero ahí la pregunta era por que seguía a Echizen?, si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera quedado ahí dejando que el chico siguiera su camino, pero la curiosidad de saber por que quería que lo siguiese era más.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la maquina dispensara de bebidas, como siempre Echizen siempre iba a un metra mas adelante que ella y como buen papel ella cabizbaja en silencio con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo. Ella se detuvo cerca de la maquina mientras Ryoma se detenía para ver que comprar. Aunque siempre escogía el mismo sabor: uva

-Hum- de nuevo hizo ese sonido Ryoma

Alzo la vista para ver de que se trataba ahora y se sorprendió al ver una lata de Ponta enfrente de su cara

-Ryoma-kun…- susurro sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se encendían

.-.-.-

No sabia como había llegado a esa situación, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba de camino hacia la maquina dispersora de Pontas con ella siguiéndolo; aparte el mismo la había invitado indirectamente al decirle que quería una.  
Y ahora le había comprado una y se la mostraba para que la tomara y ella se sonrojaba. Como siempre lo hacia cuando el estaba presente.

Ryuzaki estaba actuando absolutamente igual que otros días, sin ningún cambio. Algo que pudiera decirle que era lo que Ryuzaki escondía. Lo único que había ganado era que sus sempai´s lo vieran de forma extraña e insinuaran cosas que no venían ni al caso.  
Se había quedado un poco más de tiempo en las canchas para poder despejar su mente de aquella chiquilla, y lo único que lo lograba era su preciado tenis. De camino a los vestidores pudo apreciar de nuevo la figura de la chica. Se le veía más seria de lo acostumbrado y aparte veía fijamente hacia una cancha que estaba solitaria.

El momento en que la chica le explico para que estaba ahí una extraña oleada de molestia le recorrió. Fue por eso que desvió su mirada tratando de saber por que su molestia pero después recordó que tenía que descubrir el secreto de la chica. Fue por eso que indirectamente le invito que lo acompañara a comprar una Ponta.

-A…arigato, ryo…ma-kun- le agradeció entre tartamudeos la chica, mientras tomaba la lata entre sus manos

No dijo más y se recargo en la maquina que estaba cerca, mientras abría su propia Ponta y disfrutaba del sabor. Escucho como ella abría la suya, se quedo en donde estaba parada. El problema era saber como sacarle la información, se lo preguntaría directamente, no había necesidad de andarse de rodeos.

-Mou, tengo que regresar- se quejo la chica mientras veía su reloj- arigato de nuevo Ryoma-kun

Abrió los ojos mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su ponta. Veía como la chica hacia una pequeña reverencia y empezaba a dar media vuelta

-Hum- le llamo de una forma y tal pareciera que la chica entendió ya que se detuvo y observo- Uchiha… quien es?

Para su buena suerte tal pareciera que la chica no se esperaba la pregunta ya que abrió los ojos sorprendida, peor el siguió en su lugar esperando una respuesta que empezaba a tardar.

-Por… por que lo quieres saber?- tartamudeo cabizbaja

-La entrenadora, hablo algo de el- le explico aun jugando con la lata en sus manos

-Que…

-Todo- le corto mientras aventaba la lata a un bote de basura y volteaba a verla

Ahora fue el quien se sorprendió, Ryuzaki ahora veía fijamente y con seriedad el suelo, mientras apretaba sus puños. Podía ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por el esfuerzo y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar un poco.

-Oi- le llamo algo extrañado por la reacción de la chica

-No… no se de que hablas…- le logro contestar tranquilizándose un poco- gomen Ryoma-kun- alzo la vista y le sonrio con una sonrisa inocente

No le creía, la reacción de hace rato no era una simple coincidencia o un mal entendido. Agudizo la mirada, y empezó a acercarse un poco a Ryuzaki, mientras ella empezó a retroceder a la par de el con algo de miedo. Aumento los pasos y logro tomar a Ryuzaki del brazo derecho

-Nani?- pregunto Ryuzaki por su cercanía y de nuevo pudo ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pensaba preguntarle de nuevo pero algo había pasado que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra simplemente estaba fijo en la cara de la chica frente a él. Nunca había sido del que le interesara el genero femenino, evitaba a su padre cada vez que este empezaba sus bromas sobre su sexualidad.  
Pero ahora por inercia se entraba a una distancia comprometedora con la nieta de su entrenadora cuando solo quería saber su secreto. Pero en primer lugar por que se aferraba tanto a la idea de que tenia que saberlo

-Que…haces?- el susurro de Sakuma lo despertó.

Se había acercado mucho mas a la chica de trenzas, podía sentir el aliento cálido de ella chochar contra su cara, principalmente sus labios, bajo sus ojos hasta la pequeña boca de Ryuzaki.

-Ryoma- le grito y de nuevo despertó

Como pudo soltó el brazo de la chica dejándola libre, esta empezó a retroceder rápidamente hasta estar a una altura considerable de su cuerpo.

-Ten..go que irme- tartamudeo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

El simplemente se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo, escucho los pasos de Ryuzaki alejarse, no la detuvo, ni siquiera tenia razones. Simplemente se quedo ahí mientras una vocecilla dentro de el maldecía su reacción. ¿Qué había sido todos eso?

* * *

Si no fuera por los suaves golpes que a veces las cucharas daban cuando tocaban el plato el silencio reinaría en ese lugar. Cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ella en descifrar aun que había pasado con Echizen hace unos instantes y el simplemente estaba tratando de descubrir el por que de la seriedad y la concentración de la chica

-Planeas decirme?- pregunto exasperado ya de que no dijera nada la chica.

-No hay nada que decir- susurro por lo bajo mientras tomaba un poco mas de sus alimentos

-Sakuma

Pero fue inútil, ella no le dijo nada más. Algo había pasado en la escuela, había salido de los vestidores y no había encontrado a la chica si no hasta que la visualizo que venía de otra parte de la escuela.  
No había notado que el ya estaba ahí esperándolo, estaba concentrada en el piso y venía ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llego con el simplemente le dijo que todo estaba bien y que quería irse ya a casa.

No le pregunto nada hasta ese momento, esta exasperado que Sakuma no le dijera que había pasado. La conocía, no cualquier cosa la tenía así. Sakuma era bastante impenetrable.

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada los distrajo a los dos. Vio como Sakuma se levanto de su silla aun sin acabarse sus alimentos y con decisión se iba al recibidor. Enseguida el la siguió, vio como miraba fijamente a la señora Sumire quien estaba en la entrada con un gesto extrañada ante la actitud de Sakuma

-Pasa algo Sakuma?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin

-Es cierto?- estaba molesta y eso lo notaba en su tono de voz

-Que?- al parecer igual que el la señora Sumire tampoco sabia nada

-Es cierto que le dijiste a los titulares sobre quien es Sasuke?

Con que era eso. Volteo a ver a Sumire esperando una respuesta. Al parecer Sakuma había acertado ya que la señora estaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida como su la hubieran descubierto en una travesura.  
Ahora entendía el enojo de Sakuma y la actitud de los titulares el día de hoy en el entrenamiento como en los vestidores.  
Desde que había entrado a las canchas todos lo observaban con seriedad y atención. Algo que le extraño no esperaba que la derrota de su capitán les doliera tanto. Pero al parecer no era eso ya que después empezaron a socializar mas con el aunque no hablo mucho con ellos.

El que más rato estuvo serio había sido Echizen, en todo el rato no se había acercado a él o haberle dirigido la palabra. Era mejor para el. Echizen aun no le caía completamente en su gracia, mientras mas alejado mucho mejor para el.

-Entonces abuela, es cierto o no?- de nuevo le pregunto Sakuma

-Si es cierto- suspiro cansada Sumire confesándolo

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo-ahora si Sakuma esta furiosa

-Como te enteraste?

-Por Echizen… por que lo hiciste?

Echizen? Cuando había hablado con él?. No recordaba ningún momento en que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, en toda la practica. Además que no había dejado de observar a Sakuma desde que inicio el entrenamiento. Solo la había dejado en el momento en que entro a los vestidores. Claro ahí estaba, ahora que recordaba no había visto a Echizen en los vestidores con los demás titulares y el hecho de que Sakuma hubiera llegado tan extraña.

-Inui investigo, tuve que decirles la verdad

-Que le dijiste?

-La mayoría, no todo, tu aun no estas involucrada

Bueno a lo menos se había abstenido a dar información sobre Sakuma, tal vez era cierto lo que le decía la chica. Sumire estaba arrepentida y no volvería a hacer nada que hiciera que Sakuma la odiara de nuevo.  
Se dejo recargar en el umbral que daba hacia la cocina mientras veía como Sakuma regañaba a Sumire, le gritaba prácticamente, era algo en lo que no se podía meter. A pesar de que la vieja había revelado su vida no podía meterse. Su vida poco importaba, el hecho que los demás supieran quien era le agradaba. No tendría que estar fingiendo como Sakuma

-No vuelvas hablar de nosotros entendido Sumire?- termino la conversación Sakuma

La vieja Sumire no le quedo de otra mas que asentir en silencio, Sakuma había dado media vuelta y ahora subía las escaleras. Conociéndola estaría en su cuarto hasta el dia siguiente, tratando de tranquilizarse y bajarse el enojo

-Tu no estas molesto?- le pregunto la vieja Sumire

-Mientras usted no diga nada de Sakuma puede hablar lo que quiera de mi- le confeso y era verdad, cualquier cosa que la vieja dijera de Sakuma y que le afectara si lo iba a molestar- la ire a ver

-Sasuke…- le llamo cuando había depositado un pie en el primer escalón- dile que me perdone

-Díselo usted

Sin más empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud, pudo escuchar un suspiro de cansancio de parte de la vieja Sumire para después dirigirse a la cocina. El siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la chica.  
No hubo necesidad de tocar, sabia que su puerta estaba abierta y lo mas seguro era que la encontraría recostada en la cama

Y así fue, cuando entro al dormitorio la chica estaba recostado en lo ancho, y sus pies colgaban de la orilla de la cama. Tenia un brazo sobre sus ojos y respiraba hondamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera aparto el brazo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si y le ponía seguro.  
Se coloco enfrente de ella, por ahora no podía hacer más hasta que la chica se tranquilizara y decidiera hablar sobre el asunto

-Sabes que casi beso a Echizen hoy- le dijo de golpe

La observo con atención, nunca pensó que Sakuma en verdad fuera capaz de hacer eso. La conocía, la conocía mejor de lo que a veces se conocía el. El hecho de saber que casi había besado a Echizen ese día le preocupaba.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, ella no hizo nada. Se coloco encima de la chica con sus piernas y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, evitando asi que la aplastara. Ella retiro poco a poco su brazo y dejo ver su mirada. Una mirada que no mostraba nada, ni felicidad, ni miedo, ni preocupación, ni enojo. Nada  
Solo hubo una vez que la vio asi y fue cuando descubrió que lo amaba a el, solo a el. Apretó la sabana que tenía bajo sus manos. Mientras ella seguía viéndolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión

-Estas enamorada?- le pregunto

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto ante la pregunta, seguía viéndolo fijamente, pero después un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro e hizo que desviara la vista. Apretó más las sabanas. No pudo aguantar más

La beso, ella le correspondió, como siempre lo hacia, tomo su rostro en una mano mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban y el beso aumentaba un poco de intensidad. Gracias a la falta de aire se separaron pero muy levemente lo suficiente para alcanzar a verse a los ojos bien.

-No te enamores- le susurro

Por fin una reacción de ella, una simple expresión de sorpresa y de miedo. Miedo de no poder cumplirle su petición. El haría que lo cumpliese, y si eso significaba alejarla de Echizen así sería.

* * *

Por quinta vez borro la respuesta incorrecta de ese problema sencillo. La tarea era de Ingles, su materia mas fácil y era una molestia que hiciera el mismo error en la pregunta cinco una y otra vez.

Pero por su cabeza no podía cruzar otra cosa más que la escena que había pasado junto con Ryuzaki a la salida de los entrenamientos. Prácticamente casi la besaba y el simple recuerda de su cercanía, de su aliento, de sus labios hacían que su corazón latiera mas que cuando estaba en un partido profesional.

Aventó el lápiz hacia la mesa, era inútil lo mejor seria que lo dejara para mañana y en plena clase la hiciera al fin y al cabo era bastante sencillo los ejercicios. Se dejo caer por completo en el respaldo, se sacudió levemente sus cabellos.

-Pasa algo Ryoma?- la voz de su madre lo trajo de nuevo al mundo

Rinko Echizen estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta, tenia una ceja arqueada preguntándose el por que la actitud de su hijo. Era muy raras las veces en que lo veía en esa situación.

-Hay algo que te preocupa?- le volvió a preguntar al ver como Ryoma no contestaba y simplemente se le quedaba viendo fijo a su cuadernillo de ingles- no le entiendes?- tomo asiento a su lado

Ryoma negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Eso preocupo aun más a Rinko, sabia que Ryoma era excelente en el ingles, no por algo había pasado la mayoría de lo que llevaba de vida en Estados Unidos.  
Vio como su hijo se veía consternado y en un punto confundido. Eso le recordaba el momento en que vio a Ryoga asi, un poco más chico que Ryoma y todo se traba de que a Ryoga le empezaba a agradar una amiga. Podría ser…

-Es por alguna chica?

La pregunta de su madre le sorprendió. Gustarle Ryuzaki?, nunca se había planteado esa situación. De hecho nunca había pensado en el instante en que le gustara alguien del sexo femenino. Mayormente era culpa de su padre que hacia que no le tomara interés a esas cosas  
Pero ahora su madre venía y le planteaba la sugerencia de que tal vez le gustase Ryuzaki. Admitía que le hacia mas caso a ella que a demás compañeras que tenia; mucho mas que a su amiga escandalosa que Horio llamaba "megáfono andante".

Gustarle Ryuzaki… de nuevo la escena con la chico cruzo por su mente y de nuevo la sensación de que su corazón latia demasiado rápido, Tal vez eso explicaba el por que sus reacciones ante la chica de trenzas. Tal vez en cierta forma si le gustaba Ryuzaki

-Quien es?- volteo a ver a su madre quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miraba con amor maternal

Si, había notado que si había alguien, no le extrañaba, era su madre. La mujer que lo había traído a la vida y la única que lo conocía al fondo. Y tal vez una de las pocas personas en que confiaba plenamente.

-La nieta de la entrenadora- susurro, aun no podía decir si nombre, algo bastante extraño

-Una chica que siempre lleva dos trenzas?- trato de hacer memoria su madre a lo cuak asintió- es bastante linda

Asintió, afirmando la observación de su madre. El lo había notado justamente ese día.

Un ruido en la entrada de la casa hizo que su conversación se interrumpiera. Su madre extrañada ante el ruido se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la planta de abajo. El lo siguió, su padre estaba en casa viendo sus programas. Nanako se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una compañera por un trabajo que tenían que entregar.  
Quien podía ser casi a las once de la noche

-Hola familia- una voz alegre hizo que su día se volviera el peor

-Ryoga- grito su madre con felicidad mientras bajaba por completo las escaleras para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo mayor- por que no avisaste?

-Quería dar una sorpresa- le correspondió el abrazo- hey ochibi- le saludo

El simplemente dio media vuelta a pesar de los gritos insistentes de Ryoga para que lo saludara bien se escuchaban por toda la casa. Seguido por los de su padre dándole la bienvenida a la casa.  
Entro de nuevo a su cuarto, iba a dirigirse para continuar su tarea pero escucho los pasos rapidos de su hermano subiendo las escaleras y antes de que pudiera hacer la acción que tenia planeada su hermano le cerro la puerta en sus narices.  
Lo que menos quería ese día era tener que soportarlo

* * *

Escucho el canto de los pájaros en la mañana, era un lindo canto. Le gustaba mucho despertarse así. Tal vez era lo que mas le gustaba de Japón. Los amaneceres pacíficos que te entregaban cada día.

Se estiro un poco sobre la cama sin abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo la verdad pero pronto tendría que ir a dejar a Sasuke a los entrenamientos. Era fin de semana pero por la a proximidad del torneo entre escuelas era muy pronto y preferían entrenar lo mas que pudiesen.

Alargo el brazo de su lado derecho, esperando encontrar el cálido cuerpo del chico a un lado de ella. Aunque ahorita extrañaba el hecho de no sentir el peso del brazo del chico alrededor de su cintura. Tanteo la cama pero al parecer nadie estaba ahí  
Abrió lentamente los ojos y como había pensado a lado suyo estaba vacio pero aun podía sentirse algo tibio por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Se reincorporo hasta estar sentada, se rasco uno de sus ojos para poder despertar completamente. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, era una de las pocas veces que se dormía hasta tarde. Pero anoche su mente estaba muy alterada y aunque la presencia de Sasuke la tranquilizo un poco, no hizo que olvidara la cercanía de Echizen.

-Donde estará?- susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama

Era sábado, y los entrenamientos empezarían a las diez y media de la mañana, el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera ducharse y desayunar. Pero primero quería saber donde estaba Sasuke. Aun con su ropa de dormir salió de la habitación y escucho el leve susurro de la voz de Sasuke en el teléfono en la planta baja.  
Bajo lentamente tratado de no hacerle ruido.  
Como lo suponía el chico estaba vestido ya y hablando por teléfono, aunque de una forma algo sospechosa, hablaba en susurros y estabas bastante serio. Más serio de lo que siempre acostumbraba estar.

Tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al chico y espero. El la había notado desde que bajaba las escaleras. Los dos se miraban fijamente mientras el seguía escuchando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Ella arqueo una ceja preguntándole que era lo que pasaba, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. El simplemente cerro los ojos y se recargo en la mesilla del teléfono esperando que la otra persona terminara de hablar.

No le volvería a preguntar. De todos modos cada quien tenía su vida y ella no era nadie para involucrarse en la vida de el. Se levanto del sillón y fue hasta la cocina. Su abuela ya no se encontraba en la casa pero les había dejado el desayuno. Lo mas seguro que era una forma de demostrar que lo sentía.  
No estaba enojada en el hecho de que les hubiera dicho la verdad de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo iban a saberlo, lo que le molestaba era le hecho de que lo había dicho sin consultarlo con ellos primero.

-A que hora empiezan los entrenamientos?- le pregunto Sasuke introduciéndose a la cocina

-A las diez y media, aun tenemos tiempo- le contesto mientras se servia un pcoo de desayuno- que haras…?

-Nada- la interrumpió- para mi es mejor que sepan quien soy

-Como gustes

Terminaron de desayunar con calma y silencio. Cada quien después se dirigió a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y preparar las cosas para irse. A las diez y cuarto se encontraban saliendo de la casa. Era muy buen tiempo. Seigaku solo quedaba a diez minutos a pie desde su casa.

-Tu planeas decir la verdad?- le pregunto Sasuke en medio del camino

-No, aunque teniéndote aquí no dudo que un día lo sepan, pero tratare de que dure en secreto el mayor tiempo posible- le contesto mientras veían la entrada de Seigaku

-Seria mejor que evitaras acercarte mucho a los demás, por lo que veo, sospechan un poco

-Lo se Sasuke, no tienes que decirme- lo fulmino con la mirada

Entraron a la escuela, y se dirigieron a las canchas, al parecer ya todos estaban ahí. Menos Echizen como siempre pasaba. Cuando aprendería.  
Pudo sentir como Sasuke se tensaba un poco cuando se acercaban cada vez mas a las canchas y a los sempai´s

-Te pasa algo?- le pregunto en un susurro

-No- le contesto cortantemente para después acelerar un poco el paso para adelantarse a ella

Lo vio extrañada, después de la llamada telefónica Sasuke se estaba comportando de una forma bastante rara. Y ahora esa contestación hizo que más se extrañanra. Lo observaría en el día y según como estuviera le preguntaría en la casa que era lo que pasaba

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Sakuma- una voz masculina y vieja se escucho detrás de ella

Esa voz hizo que se paralizara, no podía ser cierto. El no podía estar ahí. Con miedo empezó a voltearse lentamente y su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad frente a ella se encontraba…

-Paul…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hola a todos, je vengo ya con el octavo capitulo_

_Y con una disculpa, este cap tenia que haberlo publicado desde la semana pasada_

_pero por cuestiones de examenes y trabajos y una depresion que tuve no pude subirlo hasta ahora_

_en verdad espero que lo disfruten_

_ya saben cualquier duda pueden entrar al lov o al blog donde tambien aviso de nuevas actualizaciones de otro fic y un nuevo fic que subi_

_los links se encuentran en mi perfil para cualquier duda_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad que si motivan_

_¿Con quien se quedara Sakuma?... la respuesta la veran despues jaja no esperaba que recibieran tan bien la pareja de Sakuma y Sasuke _

_Buenos nos leeremos en otra ocasion_

_Sayo ^ ^ _


End file.
